Spirit of Vengeance
by robert32514
Summary: Saved from a life of misery by Caretaker, and next in line to wield the Powers of Zarathos, a lost child will rise and Ride to bring Vengeance to an unjust world. This is the Legend of the Ghost Rider.
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit of Vengeance**

 **Ch. 1 Meet & Greet**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Rider**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: As promised, this is getting an edit in order to make a much clearer amount of sense for what's to come for the 5th chapter. So, just a heads up. Now, count up your sins.**

 **Ch. 1 Meet & Greet**

A cock crowed with the rise of the sun as it rose from the east. Half an hour later, and a young boy came out of a small cottage. Dressed in a plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves on top of a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and boots. He then rose his head, closed his eyes, and allowed the rays of the sun to bathe him in its rays. He then twirled a dark stetson hat in both of his hands, and casually slipped it on his head. A chain hung in a circular heap on while resting on a hook outside of the cottage doors. Taking the chains in hand and dropping most of it to the ground, he then took it by one end, lifted his arm, and snapped his wrist out while his arm shot downward, and retracted, causing the chain to wrap around him from his right hip to his left shoulder.

Taking an long, wooden handled ax in hand, he placed it on his shoulder as he began heading to a pile of wood. For over ten minutes, he was unknowingly observed at first chopping wood and redirecting the finished pieces to a singular wood pile when he then felt the three magical energy signatures that closed in upon the wards boundary line surrounding his property, and yet, remained outside his warded perimeters. One of the unknown individuals seemed to be very curious as the boy felt said person tapping or scanning against and then searching for a weakness within the construct of the wards. He smirked as he knew they wouldn't be able to bypass his wards without his permission or invite lest they be harmed, depending on their intent of course, so he just ignored the three unknowns as he continued chopping the wood. When he was satisfied with is work and the huge stack of fire wood leaning against his bar, he turned his attention once more to the individuals outside of his warded property, and taking pity on them, used his mental connection to the wards and permitted them through. They'd no doubt see the wards visually flare brightly for a moment, and to their eyes, open voluntarily. Once he felt them bypass where the wards began, the ward closed in on itself once again.

"Harry Potter." he heard his name called from the voice of a Scottish female with a brogue accent, elderly if he heard correctly. He turned to the person in whom the voice belonged to, and studied her for a moment and quickly eyed her two companions, before he turned back to the chopped wood he was finishing with, laying the ax against the barn. He knew whom this woman was. Minerva McGonagall, Teacher of Transfiguration, Head of Gryffindor House. She looked as his fathers portrait self described. She was a woman that no doubt had possessed exceptional beauty at one point in time. But the with the passage of time, age, fighting battles in not just Quidditch Stadiums, but in the field of Battle against not one, but two Dark Lords, and teaching had no doubt robbed her of said beauty. She wore a dark dress that bordered on dark gray that warmed her against the fall weather, no doubt with added warming charms either, and a pointy hat on her head to finish the ensemble clothing.

Then there was the half-Giant amongst the trio visiting him, no doubt the big guy was the one known as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Like the transfiguration teacher, his soul was pure, as he was noble. But from what his parents taught him, the half-Giant had a bit of a loose tongue under rather... _'certain'_ circumstances.

The last individual, was a man whom stirred the his other half slightly, and not in a good way as Harry took a good long look towards the man with his 'Special Sight', his eyes seeming to gaze into Severus Snapes very soul. The darkness that resided within the soul and very being of the so called potions teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of Slytherin House, almost sickened the last Potter. The man had long black greasy hair, with pale skin, an ugly, disfigured face, and carried himself in such as if with an air of authority, even if it was currently misplaced. His parents description of the man was spot on when they spoke of him, and some of which both parents admitted to damaging physically during Voldemorts reign of terror. Harry felt the sins of the man oozing through him, caused by the years he's spent practicing the Dark Arts, in the harming and killing the innocent souls that were lost at the end of his wand. He'd like nothing more than to burn the Teacher's soul for what he'd done and no doubt continued to do to this day. But his mothers portrait had begged him not to do so, asking him to take a wait and observe approach and that Snape was beyond 'Redemption', then to do as he felt was necessary when the time came. So he pushed his other half aside, not allowing the power at his disposal to overtake him, at least for the moment. This was the only thing to stay his hand for the time being.

"Harry Potter." The Transfiguration Professor called out again. She had seen his skills with an ax, observing him chopping the last of the wood in half, and then raising his left hand and floated them all into the air and situated them into neat stack against the wall of the cottage, and then laying the ax next to the soon to be fire wood.

"Wandless magic, bless 'im. He'd find himself happy in Ravenclaw with Professor Flitwick, ye reckon, Professor McGonagall." The half giant said in awe of what the boy had done.

"Yes, Filius would find himself a worthy student in Mr. Potter, should he take him as an apprentice. After all, Lily was his favorite student."

"So she reminds me constantly, Professor McGonagall." Harry said as he turned around to face the group. "Your wands, please. You have no need for them here. This is Hallowed Ground. I'll need you to hand them over." Harry said, his right hand out, waiting.

"Our wands?" the greasy haired Professor scoffed as he snapped his want into his hand and pointed it the teenager, "You're just an arrogant whelp, just like your father, Potter." The Potions Professor finished with a sneer.

"Severus, enough. Is it necessary, Mr. Potter to hand our wands over?" The elder teacher asked, only to see the young man take the Potions Teachers stance as a threat, grab hold of the chain that was wrapped around his torso and quickly unfurled it from his person. There was a stare down between the Potions Professor and possible student, while for just a moment, she thought his eye burn with emerald fire.

For reasons unknown to him, Severus Snape could not penetrate the Potter brats mind as when he looked into Potters eyes, all he saw was a wall of fire. He stumbled back as if he had actually felt the heat of the flames, forcing him to pull his mind probe away from the last Potter's.

Harry, having sensed the attempted intrusion with the intent to rape his mind, quicker than the eye could catch, snapped the chain that was wrapped around his chest, and into his hand, pulled it back, and shot it outward, knocking the mans wand from his hand and to the ground, and then faster than any normal mortal child they ever knew or met, ran up to and grabbed the man by the lapels of his robes as the Slytherin teacher grasped his now pained hand, twirled him with almost superhuman strength, and threw him up against against the barns wall, "Try and get into my mind again, and I'll burn your damned soul. Do I make myself clear, Severus Tobias Snape?" Harry roared as held the man by the throat with a single arm underneath his throat. None of the others missed how their now choking Colleague was dangling several inches from the ground as Harry switched from his arm to his hand, holding his mothers former 'Best Friend' by the throat with unbelievable strength, and no matter how hard he tried, the man could not escape the hold on his throat as he choked.

"Mr. Potter, please, release him." Professor McGonagall asked sternly, a hand on the boys shoulder in a pleading gesture. Harry whose eye's were aflame, quickly turned from and snapped his face towards the other two guests on his property, seeing their fear and pleading in their eyes. Slowly turning his attention back to the man he held above the ground and seeing him turn a slight tinge of blue, he released the Potions Professor, allowing him to drop unceremoniously to the ground, hacking and inhaling lungful amounts of much needed air. After having let the man see the fire in his eyes as he now looked down on the man who now rubbed his sore throat, he scowled and walked back several steps in order to distance himself from the man. Allowing the Transfiguration Professor and Hagrid to see his eyes was not something he planned on as he knew that it was most likely the old goat would insist on the greasy haired git to accompany them in finding the 'Lost Savior'.

All three went wide-eyed and fearful at seeing his eyes on fire when they gazed upon them, no longer were his eyes glowing with the same green orbs that he inherited from Lily Potter-Evans, and they feared that this was just a fraction of the power he held.

Both she and Hagrid staggered back at this spectacle that was his eyes aflame. Harry turned back to the teacher who struggled to breathe since his arm and then hand had cut off the mans air supply. He then leaned down and grabbed the man by the hair with one calloused hand, holding him against the barn as he forced him to look up, took and snatched his wand from his hand that he then tossed it to the female Professor, grabbed the sleeve of his right arm, and ripped the mans sleeve, allowing himself and the other two to gaze at the Dark Mark that stood out on his arm, pale as it was, and then looked back into the mans now terror filled eyes as he roughly shoved him against the walls once more, a few moments later after coming to a decision, let the man go. "You're lucky my mother asked me not to kill you in the hopes you could change. Now that I see the mark upon your arm, it is highly unlikely that you are redeemable. My mother is the only reason your soul remains intact at the moment, which could change at any time."

Backing away, he spat at the mans cowering form, turned back to the elderly teacher, "Now, get your Potions Professor off my property before I do something I won't regret, then we'll talk. And to answer your question, yes, handing me your wands is necessary. But, I'll let you hold onto it long enough to escort his cowardly, child killing ass off my property." Harry then entered the barn a few second later, not needing to speak any further as he hoped and felt his message and word of warning was both heard and understood.

Hagrid, looking between both Professors, shrugged and with a final nod, followed the young man into the barn as Minerva sighed, placed her companions wand into her wrist holster on her left arm, not intending to hand it back to Severus until they both returned back to the edge of the wards line, grabbed him by an arm which he wrenched back, and escorted him back towards where they entered Harry's property. Both were surprised to see the Wards open once again to permit them a way out. "Inform Albus, we've found Mr. Potter, and that Hagrid and I will return as soon as possible." she said with a tired sigh as she held out his wand to him.

"So we're cow-towing to..." he tried, snatching his wand back.

 **"Severus Tobias Snape, you will remain silent."** she hollered out. "Just go, now." she was pointing to just outside the wards barrier line, his wand in hand that he rather rudely snatched from her hand as he crossed the barrier.

The Potions Professor just sneered as he exited the ward portal and turned to watch it close between he and Minerva. With an ugly sneer, he spun and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Throughout the day, Harry was watched by the elderly Professor and even helped by the half-giant as he tended to the few horses and other animals he had on his 'Land'. They were amazed at the level of professionalism and care he showed in his handling of them. So much so, that Hagrid enjoyed aiding him. The entire time, a house elf dressed in similar clothing as Harry, named Erik, tended to their needs by providing them shade, snacks, and iced tea or lemonade for drink. She and Hagrid thanked the small Elf of course. All the while, Harry continued his work, stopping to take a break every few hours or so to partake of the drink and food.

With his chores done, Harry allowed them to follow him into the Cottage and granted them permission into his home. When the Professor and Half Giant entered, they found it to be bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. The inside of the house looked like a huge Log Cabin with a homely feel to it. Inside was a couple leather recliners and a leather sofa. On the floor, was a bear rug with its mouth open. Turning to the side where a stone fireplace was situated, they looked up as they both gazed upon a portrait of James and Lily Potter-Evans. Inside the said portrait, both were sitting and reading either a book and or newspaper, while the background itself resembled that of what seemed a recreation of the Potter Manor's sitting room.

Next to it was another portrait of an old man with white hair, white messily unshaven face, a white button down long sleeve shirt with a black vest, and and a tan stetson on his head. "By the Goddess. Lily, James." she whispered.

The face of James turned, **"Minnie, Hagrid."** the jovial face of James Potter cried out like a child given his favorite candy.

"James, behave. Hello Professor, Hagrid. It's been a long time." Lily said with a beautiful smile.

Hagrid teared up as Erik delivered tea while Harry entered the kitchen. The Potter's within the Portrait talked to their old friends for a while. Lily admonished them for leaving Harry with her sister while James spoke of the man in the portrait next to them with revered respect. Carter Slade had found their son Harry that night and took him into his home, raised him as his son. Before his passing, with a bit of instruction from James, managed to contact the Family Solicitor to set things right and begin clearing Sirius's name while having him removed from Azkhaban. Neither individuals knew this bit of information until James blurted it out of course, but by then, James had asked of them to remain silent about this as they didn't need to tip Peter Pettigrew about Sirius being removed from Azkhaban, let alone a meddling old man. When they defended Peter, it was Lily who set them straight by telling them about Peter being their secret keeper and Dumbledore knowing since he cast the _'Fidelius Charm'_ on the cottage.

Harry shook them out of their shock at this information as he called out dinner an hour later. On the dinner table within the dining room coinciding with the living room. Dinner was a calm affair as they ate freshly cooked and seasoned steak, steaming baked potatoes with a small square of butter melting on top of them. Also on their plated were steamed seasoned green beans and cobs of corn with another small square of butter also melting on them individually. In the middle of the table was a set of salt and pepper shakers, a bowl of sour cream, and a large bowl of freshly mixed salad with a few variety bottles of Salad Dressing. For drink was extremely aged wine for the Professor and Hagrid while Harry drank a tall glass of orange juice.

With dinner done, they talked for a few hours with Harry agreeing to join them at Hogwarts in the afternoon of the next day, but let them know he would not be wearing the uniforms required. When they asked why, he preferred that they wait to find out the next day after dinner back at Hogwarts. He didn't want to repeat himself, and Lily and James who joined them in the dining rooms portrait, said that it would be best that Dumbledore and the other Professors acquiesce to his wishes at it was most important that everyone of the professors understood altogether the reasons at the same time. Showing them to a set of guest rooms, he allowed them their rest while he cleaned himself up and then crawled into bed, only to enter Morpheus's realm.

The next day, both Individuals joined him outside the barrier after a hearty breakfast of eggs, sausages, grits, biscuits, several slices of orange, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Harry disappeared outside the cottage to collect something and returned later to show them out. He, of course had his faithful owl Hedwig and an Andalusian Horse waiting for him outside the Cottage doors. Hedwig was perched on the worn leather saddle that was securely tied to the horses back.

"This beautiful creature is Hedwig." Harry lovingly ran his hand down her chest underneath the beak several times. "And this fella here, is Charles." he said as he ran his fingers through the horses black mane. Harry held out a hand, asking silently for the elderly professor to take it and get on Charles while he helped her into the saddle. Hedwig at this time flapped to her humans shoulder. Hagrid commented positively on the Snow Owls gorgeousness. Hedwig _precked_ at him in appreciation.

Outside of the barrier minutes later, Minerva got off Charles and stood by Hagrid while Harry climbed onto Charles after releasing Hedwig when he asked her to go on ahead and meet him at the school. "Tell Dumbledore I'll be at Hogwarts within the setting of the sun later today. I have business with Gringotts first. Oh, and remember, I won't be wearing the preferred clothing Hogwarts demands."

"And I ask again, why is that, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking up at him with a questioning smirk.

Harry winked at her as he replied, "And as I said last night Professor, you'll find out tonight, when dinner's over. Professor McGonagall, Mr. Hagrid." Harry nodded, touching his hats brim, turning the horse around, and took off quickly into the darkness of the woods.

 **An Hour Later**

Arriving at Gringott's an hour after he left his home, Harry hopped off and left his horse outside the doors after passing two Canteens of his special brew to the armed Guardian Goblins who wielded spears, all the while asking silently them to watch over his beloved horse. He personally knew these goblins and was on good terms with them and their individual families.

He spoke with The Potter Account Manager he assigned after removing the last one for aiding and abetting in the theft of the Potter funds that had been missing from his and his families account, which he had found had been going into Albus Dumbledore's vault and that of Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley. He stopped this of course and got all the money back after his new account manager Rockjaw took over and closed all but two of the accounts, all the while charging Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore for the theft of funds. The last accountant, Griphook was dismissed and eventually executed for the thefts as he too collected money from the Potter Vaults, money that was returned to the said vaults. He allowed and even managed to pay for the entire schooling of the remaining sons and Daughter of House Weasley as an act of kindness once he had learned of the character of Arthur Weasley, thanks to a small and yet eventful conversation with a William Weasley. An invisibility Cloak and a pensive was recovered from Dumbledore's office after a search and seizure warrant was issued against him. When informed about a bogus Marriage contract written for him by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, he burned it himself as was his right as he acted in accordance as the Lord of his House.

So, here he found himself now, patiently waiting on his account manager to finish with his current client. "Next!" he heard and stepped forward.

"Ah, Mr. Potter-Slade. How nice of you to join us today. May your Gold always flow." Rockjaw said with a bow.

"And may your enemy's blood flow as a river." Harry returned the bow. "So, how's business, my friend?" he asked as he held out his hand to the Goblin whom took it into his hand and shook it firmly.

"Business is amazingly fortuitous my young friend. I've put in the appropriate recommendations and your accounts have grown with your investments. You have 6% stocks in Stark Enterprises, 11% in Apple, and more." For over an hour they talked and added more investments to various new businesses in agriculture and technology to their current growing wealth. Harry surprised Rockjaw by upping his intake from 4% to 6% as well as a large keg of a special brew of his homemade Moonshine he had just finished over 6 months earlier. Pulling it from within his hat, Harry handed it to Rockjaw who held it to his chest as if it was a precious bundle or child, his grin growing and his head nodding in appreciation. Concluding their business, Harry exited the bank while Rockjaw, who was warned to take it easy, ran to whereabouts unknown to share the brew with his associates. But secretly, Harry was chuckling inside as he knew the warning wasn't going to effect them enough to stop them from sending him another funny letter.

 **A couple of hours later**

"Children, early yesterday, Professor McGonagall found a missing student who was not able to make it last year." Headmaster Albus Dumbledore went to say more, but a white snowy owl flew in and to the Transfiguring Professor who held out an arm. When Hedwig landed, she held out a leg with a letter tied to it. Taking the letter and offering the owl a few slices of bacon, she opened and read the letter. She then summoned Hagrid to her with motion of her head as she looked towards him a moment later and whispered some instructions to his ear. Everyone within the Great Hall was silent as Hagrid hurriedly left towards the double doors.

"Minerva...?" the Headmaster queried only for her to silence him with a glare.

"Lady Hedwig, if you would be so kind as to return to Harry with my reply." she said as she pulled out a bottle of ink and an feathered Quil from one of her robe pockets. Writing her reply, she retied the letter just as Hagrid managed to reach the doors. Hedwig out-flew the half-giant quickly and disappeared from sight.

Half an hour later, Hagrid and a teenager in a brown yet dusty trench coat and a stetson hat that hid his face, walked into the Great Hall. The Snowy Owl Hedwig on the young mans right shoulder. There was a chime from the spurs on the back of both boots that sounded every time he took a step. A young girl from the Ravenclaw table with blondish white hair and radish earrings, jumped from her seat and happily ran to the young man who caught her in his arms and swung her around in joy and laughter.

After he set her down, he removed his hat and placed it on her head. In doing so, everybody was party to see the messy ravens nest of hair and green emerald eyes. "How you been, little sister?" Harry asked in a Yankee southern accent.

"Better, now that you're here, big brother." she replied. He looked her up and down and saw something something was amiss, and that bothered him as his smile turned to a frown, "Luna, where's your shoes?"

"The Nargles took them." Harry understood Nargles as a code for 'thief' but since she added an 's' to the word, he knew there were more, hence when she spoke in plural, as he then looked at the Ravenclaw table. Some of the students tried to hide from his piercing and now heated gaze, as they knew that with Luna as Harry Potters 'Sister', they were in a lot of trouble as he now knew that those who wouldn't look at him, were the ones who had wronged his little 'Sister'. He could not let this stand, and so, holding one hand towards the open Hall doors and the other towards the Ravenclaw table, Harry, with a mental command, summoned Luna's belongings. There were yelps from the table of Ravenclaw as his adopted sisters belongings flew towards him. He took an empty pouch that he had on him, enlarged it, charmed it to be feather-lite, and added some other complex charms to it, as everything that was Lunas belongings, was beginning to fly from and into the Hall and into the said pouch. As they did, he waved them into the bag with his hand until all of Luna's stolen belongings minus her shoes and a pair of socks, was in it. He shrank it and handed to her while glaring angrily at the Ravenclaw table.

"Bunch of Ravenclaws indeed." he spat at the table, getting gasps from within the entirety of Main Dining Hall. "You all shame the House of Rowena Ravenclaw. Bullying and stealing other peoples things. You're all nothing more than Vultures." Looking to the tiny Charms Professor, "Is this what I'm to look forward to while I'm here, Uncle Fil?"

"Of course not, Mr. Potter. Rest assured, I will be having a lengthy discussion with all of my Ravens. As is, I think it's time an example be made." the half-Goblin Professor answered. Unbeknownst to almost all of the staff, the Head of Ravenclaw was secretly corresponding with Harry ever since he learned of his place among Wizarding society. The undefeated duelist of the Duel Circuit was surprised to receive mail from his late favorite students son, only to unofficialy take the child and name him family. Before the Headmaster could stop and rebuke either individuals, with a fast flick of his now outstretched wand, and several students were either thrown onto the floor, or dragged a bit onto the Ravenclaw table as the badges pinned onto their robes flew from the students and into his space at the Great Halls table, where the Professor then shrunk them down and charmed them to fly into his robes inner pockets wherein he then patted his robes and nodded at his pseudo adopted nephew.

He then felt a dark presence from within one of the tables of students, a presence that stank of evil. He followed it to its source and came to a table filled with a bunch of students wearing the crest of House Gryffindore. Having learned a lot of information from his parents portrait, he knew what table represented what House. He came across a bunch of familiar redheads until he stopped on a girl with long red hair who looked somewhat like his late mother Lily, only her eyes were brown instead of green. As the Headmaster called out his name, trying to get his attention, he looked at the little girl before him and commanded in a soft voice, "Hand it over."

"W-What?" she stammered.

The entire group of red heads began to rise until they saw his eyes catch on fire when he looked at them. Turning back to the girl, he repeated himself in a more forceful tone, "Hand it over. The object in your robes pocket. Give it to me. Now!"

The young lady began to tear up in fear, her lip trembling, until Luna who had followed him to the table, sat beside the redhead and began whispering into her ear. The redhead nodded to whatever Luna said as the girl pulled out a what appeared to be a book from within her robe pockets. Handing it to Luna who in turn handed it to Harry, the girl began to cry. Looking to the book, Harry felt the dark soul shard inside. Seeing it was the property of Tom Riddle, Harry now had a name to his target. He'd sworn an oath to destroy the man who killed his parents, and he found out how to do it as his special sight enabled him to see the links to other locations outside of the school, while one of the links led to somewhere within the school.

Harry calmed down as he looked to the young girl who was still crying. Taking the girls chin into his roughly calloused hand and raising it, he asked softly, "What's your name?"

"Her name's Ginny. Ginny Weasley." Luna answered for him. Harry, becoming alarmed, looked at the red headed boys still standing behind her, then back to Ginny. He knew the girl was innocent, her soul was still pure from what he sensed, barely tainted by the object now in his possession. The other redheads were no doubt her brothers.

"Ginny, look at me." he said in the same soft tone. When she did, he continued, "I'll get you a new diary as soon as possible, I promise. This book is tainted by dark magic." he said as he raised it for her and everyone else to see, then slipped it into his jackets internal pocket. "It has to be destroyed. I'm the only one who can do it. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, but this book," he tapped the outer part of his jacket where the book was located, "would have made you do very bad things, and you wouldn't be able to stop yourself. It could have even hurt you, okay. With this in my possession, you won't have to worry about such things. I have to ask, how did you come across this?"

"Oi, why does she get something and we don't?" one of the other red heads stood up and asked haughtily.

Harry asked, "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley, her brother. We were supposed to be best mates last year, Harry. Where were you? And why did you make my mum cry?" The boy asked.

Harry stepped into his space, looked him in the eyes and replied, "I don't like thieves. The money in those vaults were stolen from my vaults at the behest of the Headmaster and your mother, as I'm sure he and I," he made sure to look at the now paused and pale old man while the whole of the Great Hall was filled with gasps to which he ignored, "will be having a little talk about very soon. And I'm nobodies mate until they've earned that right. And you haven't earned it. Now do you or either of your kin or friends know how this book came into your sisters possession?"

"It was.."

"at the.."

"bookstore a couple.."

"of days ago"

"Harry, sir."

Harry kept swinging his head back and forth between the twins so much that he though he was seeing quadruple the amount of more than familiar twins there actually was as they grinned at him. Grabbing his head, he stilled it until the dizzying effect stopped. Once he was alright, he shook his head and said, "Okay, that was cool, but can be a bit dizzying. Who put it in her hands?" The twins and Ginny began to think while Ronald began to go red with anger.

"It was Lucius Malfoy." another female voice squeaked. Harry turned to the girl in whom spoke. She had bushy brown hair and seemed to be holding another boys hands.

"And you are?" he asked, though he already knew who she was as he wanted to keep his actions of the year previous, a secret for a bit longer.

"Her-Hermione Granger."

"And how do you know Lucius Malfoy did it?"

"Because her dad and Mr. Malfoy got into a fight at the book store. He was the one who put it into her cauldron, now that I think about it..."

"Shut up you filthy little mud-blood." a blonde idiot hollered out from another table on the far side of the Hall.

At the term 'Mud-blood', it was then Harry Potter's eyes suddenly began to blaze and smoke. He heard the story from his mother Lily from her portrait how she and Severus Snape had their falling out due to the derogatory term he called her by. It struck a bad cord within him to hear another person say it to another muggleborn. Turning slowly, he looked at the boy who spoke and pointed at him, snarling, **"You!"** he growled out in a deep, dark, baritone voice, **"Come here."** He shouted as he threw out his free hand and a chain shot out from his coat sleeve, and wrapped around the blond ponces body, ensnaring his arms. He yanked the chain back roughly and the boy sailed over the other two tables and and into his outstretched hand with a _'_ _yelp'_.

Harry sensed the growing darkness from the boy in his hand as he held him by the throat, yet could not permanently hurt him as he had not physically hurt or killed anyone just yet. "The word you just used is a very ugly word, that even you are too stupid to define the true meaning of. I believe you owe her an apology, boy." he sneered.

"Who...wh-what are you?" he whimpered. As he asked this, yellow liquid began to flow down his legs and onto the floor. Harry saw this as did those close by.

Harry looked back into his eyes, "Let's just say, you don't want to find out, but will if you harm, kill, and or spill the blood of an innocent. Just as your father will learn soon enough." Harry spat. It was then he felt a wand tip being held against the back of his head.

"Slowly, lower my Godson boy or I'll..." The Potions Professor didn't get to finish as Harry shot back.

"You'll do what 'Snivellus'? I know my father and his friends bullied you and some of the others during your time here as a student. But I also know that some of them deserved it and that you gave as good as you got. But, what you called my mother as well as sending the Dark Lord after her and my father because of Trelawney's drunk prophecy spewing lips, I will not forgive so easily."

Both Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore paled as the Headmaster stuttered, "Yo-You know?"

Harry turned back to and snarled as he threw the blond boy to the floor, allowing him to scramble and run in fear once he managed to stand. "Yes, I do." Harry said as he turned fully to face the Professors. "And as it is, I am well within my right to demand satisfaction for my parents killers servant. The only reason I don't is because if I do that in front of these kids, they'll have nightmares for the rest of their lives and I'll be branded as a future Dark Lord and hunted until the end of time. As it is, I'm calling in the debt owed to my father. A debt in which was transferred to me upon his death."

"HARRY, NO.." Albus Dumbledore cried out only to be silenced as Harry continued.

"Severus Tobias Snape, the life debt you owed my father and in turn owe me, I now call magic to see the debt owed is paid in full. As Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, from this day forward, you will act like a competent teacher and person. No longer will you show favoritism for just Slytherin House, but all Houses and the students who live in them. No longer will you mistreat students and make them fear you. No longer will you take points from the other houses unfairly and you will treat all four houses as equals. That includes my Godbrother, Neville Longbottom, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. You will also protect and serve the children within this school when in danger whether it be by potion error, unintentional accidents, dark creatures, and or terrorists. So I have spoken, so mote it be."

Severus Snape dropped his wand and fell to his knees as he cried out as Magic had recognized the debt owed and had seen to Harry Potters will being done. Albus Dumbledore had then quickly issued all of the teachers to usher their students to their dorms. All of the children quickly left, all except Luna as Harry had her remain with him as well as Neville as he had much he had to explain to his Godbrother.

With the doors closed, and the only ones still within the Great Hall being Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Hagrid, Harry, Luna, Neville, Trelawney, and the school nurse who began to check on the Potions Professor, but saw no real problems with him, and so, removed herself from his foul presence. Before she could leave, Harry had her stay as well. When the Headmaster tried to have Hagrid escort Madam Pomphrey back to the Hospital Wing as well as Luna and Neville, one look from Harry stopped the half-giant in his tracks. Harry's only words to Dumbledore was that Luna already knew his secret and that Neville deserved to know as what he had to say, concerned him as well. But what he had to say was going to have to wait until the other heads of House returned.

"Harry, I'm disappointed in you." Dumbledore began. "You attacked a student, took away a teachers free will, and did not appear here for your first year of schooling. And finally, you attempt to override my Authority as Headmaster of this school."

Harry just looked at the old man and spat at his feet. "That's what I think of your disappointment. To hell with you, your so called words of wisdom, and your authority, because all of that means absolutely nothing to me, you fucking traitor." Harry said nonchalantly. Neville looked on in shock as know one in the short life he lived, had even spoke to the Headmaster in the way Potter did, except his Grandmother. With a hint of pride, he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Looking to his Godbrother and seeing the supportive gesture and expression, Harry nodded.

Dumbledore knew what Harry meant when he called him a traitor as well as a thief. Somehow Harry found out he took family property and wealth from Harry's vaults the year before and somehow had the Goblins retrieve them. There was even a pouch of ashes that was sent to him and a letter that explained what became of the illegal marriage contract he and Molly Weasley set up for him. Before he could retort, the Hall doors opened, showing the other heads of House returning. Not wanting any other bit of information of his illegal operations to be known, the Headmaster quickly changed the subject before anyone could say anything, "Very well, then can you please explain why you refuse to wear the required school uniform?"

Harry looked to Luna who looked into his eyes and nodded grimly and then looked grimly at his Godbrother as he sat between the both of them, sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "Nev, what you are about to learn and see today, might change your views about me. If there was ever a time to back out, it's now."

"No, brother. Potters and Longbottoms have stood side by side since the time of Camelot." Taking out and raising his wand, he declared, "Whatever your secret, I, Neville Francis Longbottom, promise to always be by your side. To support you, and if there comes a time where I'd disagree with you, promise to sit down and talk out the problem for an even better solution. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Harry replied. "Thanks Nev, with you and Luna by my side, I know that I will never have to worry about straying from the path of righteousness." With a nod of thanks at his Godbrother, and receiving one in return, he then turned to the staff surrounding him and his new family. "Are any of you religious?"

The teachers looked to one another wondering where this question is going as Professor McGonagall answered, "We all worship in our own way? Why?" She began to have an uneasy feeling about the oncoming answer.

"Have any of you heard the name, Zarathos?" he looked until his eyes rested on Severus Snape. Though the man was already pale, the man began to pale even further at hearing the name uttered by the last Potter. So much so, you could see the sweat running down his face. "You've heard of the name, haven't you, Professor?"

"Th-The Angel of Justice, bro-brother of the fallen one." Snape stuttered

"That's right. Zarathos was an Angel of Heaven who was christened with the duty of protecting the innocent. But was deceived by his brother, Mephistopheles, or as some of you may have heard of him by his other names, Lucifer, Satan, Morning Star, Roarke, and other dumb titles before he fell from grace. He's an asshole no matter what name he goes by." Harry paused to take a sip of a drink from a goblet on the table he sat at. Sighing, he continued, "As it goes, upon his fall from Grace, he tricked his brother Zarathos, and pulled him into the pits of hell with him. Since the time of recorded history, he was tortured by Satans demons, forced to watch as Humanity descended closer in Lucifer's domain via warfare, pestilence, senseless slaughter over land, religions, and ideals. Soon, Zarathos' sanity broke, his mission becoming corrupted and twisted until his desire to protect the innocent became an unquenchable thirst to punish the guilty."

"What does this have to do with you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked quickly, becoming anxious to know what the boy was trying to tell him and the others.

"For one, it's Mr. Potter to you, Headmaster. And second, you haven't earned the right to speak to me with familiarity." Harry sternly answered. Before Professor McGonagall or anyone could admonish him, he continued, "Anyway, after a while, Lucifer bound Zarathos with a curse. He started making deals with mortals. He'd take their souls and bestow Zarathos' powers upon them until their mission was complete. They'd become the Ghost Rider, the Devils Bounty Hunter."

Afraid of where this was going, Minerva McGonagal put her hand to her mouth shakily, "Harry," she whispered in fear, "Please say you're not..."

Harry smiled sadly and lowered his head, "There was once a town in Texas called San Vanganza. Nice town, nice people. Then a stranger came along, started making deals. The people turned on one another until the entire town itself drowned in their blood. The contract of San Vanganza bound their souls to that God Forsaken place. A few decades later, there was a legend about an honorable Texas Ranger, a Ranger named Carter Slade. But, the man got greedy. Found himself locked up, waiting on the gallows. Stranger came to see him, offering freedom. Slade made a deal, wound up a Ghost Rider. Mephistopheles gave him a mission to retrieve the Contract of San Vanganza. But what he found there was so evil, that he took the Contract and outran the Devil himself."

He looked up at everyone of the Professors and saw they began to worry and shake a little. He took another sip while Luna laid her head on his right shoulder, "Slade took up a house on an old Cemetery Ground. It's a farm now, and the mountain and plains around it are Hallowed Ground. This prevented Mephistopheles from getting his hands on the Contract. He then took the name, 'Caretaker'."

Harry saw the transfiguration Professor about to say something, no doubt to say something about Slade being a criminal, but Filius Flitwick ,Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor asked in his half-goblin squeaky voice, "Past tense, Mr. Potter? What became of Mr. Slade and the Contract?"

"There was a carnival duo of father and son, named Barton and Johnny Blaze, what you call muggle motorcycle stuntmen. The father Barton, wound up with cancer due to his smoking. One night, his son Johnny, found out fro a discarded Doctors medical report. That night, Mephistopheles paid Johnny a visit while he was doing a maintenance check on his bike. Spoke to him, and Johnny made a deal to cure his father. But as a way of controlling Johnny, he killed Barton during one of his dangerous bike stunts the very next day. Days later, Mephistopheles visited Johnny, placed the other half of Zarathos into Johnny, made him a Rider. Johnny was forced to leave everything he knew, everyone he loved, and cared for behind. A few years ago, Mephistopheles came calling. His son, Blackheart, and other Rogue Demons began searching for the Contract. Having ran into my adopted father Carter, after his first night as a Rider, the very same man whom saved and raised me as his son when I was left on the Dursleys steps all those years ago, stitched Johnny back up and watched him ride off after learning about why Johnny made the deal. Of course, Johnny was informed by Mephistopheles to destroy his son and his companions the night before, just before he transformed for the very first time, and to get back the Contract. Suffice to say, Johnny ran into Blackheart, learned that even his greatest weapon and power could not stop the Devils son. But because Caretaker knew of the contract and probably knew of its location, Johnny returned to my father to acquire it."

Harry began to laugh as Dumbledore pushed him to keep going, "Mr. Potter, this is not a laughing manner. What became of the Contract?"

The young Potter looked at the Headmaster with a warning look, "The Ghost Riders greatest weapon/power, is the Penance Stare. What that means, for those who do evil to others, one glance from a Rider upon apprehension, and their Souls will be burnt from within. Because Blackheart had no soul, Johnny needed the contract in order to beat him. With all but one of the Demons that followed Blackheart destroyed, Johnny made to track him, but not before Caretaker transformed once more and gave him an escort to San Vanganza. What no one but myself, Caretaker, and the Heavenly Host know, was that Michael, the Archangel took back Slades soul and charged him with two missions. Find me, raise me appropriately as a father would his son, teach me right from wrong, and train me for my destiny as the future carrier of his half of Zarathos' spirit. When I was ready, Michael returned and put my fathers half of Zarathos inside of me, but allowed a small portion to remain inside my father, just enough to transform one last time. Caretaker escorted Johnny to San Vanganza and then disappeared. I later learned through a dream from the Holy Spirit that Johnny allowed Blackheart to take the contract and absorb the souls into his being. My father told him that night just before they left for San Vanganza, that any man who had the guts to sell his soul for love, had the power to change the world. Johnny didn't do it for greed, he did it for the right reasons. And that's what put God on his side. To the Demons of Hell, that's what made him dangerous and unpredictable. That night, upon their arriving on a hill overlooking the cursed town, my father hinted to Johnny to stick to the shadows, and then rode off into the night where he vanished and was carried off into the heavens by the hands of Gods Angels. Johnny lured Blackheart who then called himself Legion, into a rotting church within San Vanganza after he freed Blazes girlfriend from Blackhearts cursed hands. It was then Johnny had him, with all those souls inside of him, johnny lured the prick into the church where he used the Penance Stare and burned the souls inside of Blackheart when he transformed within the shadows of that church, beating and destroying him. Mephistopheles approached him to try to take back the power Johnny had. Instead, Johnny embraced the power and let the Devil know that he would use the curse to fight him, fighting fire with fire. The last bit of Zarathos' power that Caretaker had, was transferred to me the moment he went to his new home, in the Heavens, where he belongs."

Looking into the rafters that was charmed to look like the sky, Harry smiled, "I just know Caretaker, Mum, Dad, the other Potters and Peverell's are looking down on me and proud of how I've taken care of things here, as well as what Caretaker's left for me which is rather much larger than I'd normally be able to handle in this lifetime, all of which I've combined with the Potter and Peverell vaults."

"So, the Contract...?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Is long gone, null and void. It's no longer a danger to anyone."

"If I may, what does a Ghost Rider look like, Mr. Potter?" Professor Sprout asked. Harry, from the many discussions he had with the portrait of Lily Potter, knew of her as well since she was a close family friend and didn't know that she had been left in the will as one of several originally meant to take care of him, but was denied this knowledge thanks to Dumbledores meddling. He'd have to rectify this upon a later date when time permitted.

Harry smile and then transformed. His head, neck, and hands revealing a flaming skull. Even his neck bones, bony hands, and the rest of his body burned with red and orange flames that then turned to dark and light blue as he showed them exactly how much control he had over not just his emotions, but the flaming spirit within him, allowing the fire to change colors. His clothing changed a bit as it showed some burning holes that had tongues of flame coming out of them. All but Luna jumped back in shock as the girl merely raised her head and then took a burning hand into one of her own. She then with the other hand, placed it on his face between his upper and lower jaw where the fire died down, allowing him to shift back into his human form. He smiled sadly once more as she kissed his cheek and hugged his neck. He sighed in contentment as he laid his head on hers.

"Oh Harry, you're a braver man than I, brother." Neville said as he walked back towards his brother and pulled his Godbrother into his arms. Harry stiffened at first, but melted into the embrace and returned it with fervor.

 **So, here's Chapter 1 re-edited. Chapter 2 will be undergoing a re-edit as well as the other chapters. So, be prepared to see a difference when I update and inform you upon the end of that chapter. Remember to read and review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting his match

**Spirit of Vengeance**

 **Ch. 2 Meeting his match**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and or Ghost Rider**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 2 Meeting his match**

"You...You're skull. Your entire body. I-It lit up..."

"On fire, Professor McGonagall." Harry smiled sadly. "To somewhat quote Johnny Blaze, He and I, are the only two who can walk between both worlds. I am the Ghost Rider!" he finished as a matter of fact.

"Demon..." Dumbledore began only to get smacked by Sprout while Neville glared at the elderly man.

He stumbled as she glared and said loudly through gritted teeth, "Did you not hear him? It was the will of God himself who had his Angels place Carter Slades half of Zarathos within him. This is the will of God. That means Mr. Potter cannot be touched. He is the equalizer. Judge, Jury, and most likely Executioner." she said the last as she and the others finally looked at the barer of the Angel of Justice/ Spirit of Vengeance.

"And if you think I am going to let you dishonor and bring shame upon my Godbrothers name, you will have the fight of your life when the House of Longbottom brings Holy Hell upon your head." Neville growled out, his fists curled closed at his side.

Dumbledore looked like he was having an internal battle within himself and the right choice of words to use. He was broken out of his contemplative thinking by Harry.

"Why don't you tell them how you really feel, or even the truth?" Harry said. As he leaned forward after sitting himself on the table itself, looking directly at the Headmaster. His hands were in plain view as he rested his arms on his knee and leaned over.

"I-I'm sorry?" the old man queried, afraid that he knew what the boy referred to.

"Tell them the truth. How your upset that you can no longer control me, like you thought you could when you stole from me with my family accounts until my adopted father stopped it. How you made sure Sirius was sent to Azkhaban instead of showing his innocence within the Wizengamot as you did your Potions Professor. Then sealing my parents wills, to keep them from being read so you can control a broken child, heir of an even greater House and Family than your own. How an illegal marriage contract written up by you and Molly Weasley for me and her daughter, Ginerva was thwarted by me when I sent the ashes of said contract back to you once I was able to handle my vaults. How you've got a bogus prophecy about either me and or Neville Longbottom saying either of us are meant to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort and how if one of us dies, you'll be there to kill either of us just so you can be in the spotlight again. Let's put it all on the table." Harry said, hissing the last words, his eyes aflame.

"Albus, say it isn't true?" Minerva McGonaghall whispered in horror. But she saw the look in his eyes and knew it to be true as he began to slowly back away from the group of individuals as they saw his look of guilt. He knew he'd been caught and needed to do something about it and fast. He began to back up as Minerva and the other Professors began to pull out their wands. Dumbledore though was quicker as faster than the eye could catch, cast an area wide 'Obliviation' spell on the the other teachers, including one Severus Snape, who quickly caught on to Potter's words and figured that Dumbledore wanted Lily Potter out of the way all along just so he could gain control of the boy. Unfortunately, Dumbledore didn't know that with Harry being part Angel and part human, he and whoever he was in skin to skin contact with would be immune to the mind swiping spell as Harry pulled Luna into his chest while grasping Nevilles shoulder as the mind erasing spell went to work. Or that his spell, amplified by his powerful wand would not wipe his Charms Professors mind either due to his training and heritage.

It was a moment later when Dumbledore quickly placed his wand back into his robe sleeve on his right arm. While the other Professors wore a temporary glazed look, Harry took this moment to raise his own head up since he covered Luna's head with his body. He looked at the other Professors and then Dumbledore, tapped the side of his head while looking at the Headmaster grimly, shook his head, and wagged a finger, letting Dumbledore know neither he nor Luna were affected.

Dumbledore merely scowled as he then began again, "Since this, Caretaker, Mr. Slade has taken over guardianship and removed you and the vault keys from my possession and control, am I to believe.."

"That I have become Emancipated. I did become so the day after my father ascended into the heavens." Harry finished as he looked into the old mans eyes while raising his hand to eye level, revealing his Lordship ring. He then stood up, got in the Headmasters face, and looked Dumbledore in the eyes. "If you think you are going to win this little game, then you are sorely mistaken. Under the power of Zarathos, Caretaker has lived longer than you'd think and was even older than you when he ascended. He too knew chess and taught me well. Question now is, are you sure you want to play this game?"

Dumbledore merely glared, "Then it seems we are at a cross roads." the old man summed up.

"And it seems so, may the best man win." Harry finished as his eyes didn't leave the old mans. He knew Dumbledore could not penetrate his mind, so he had no problem looking the old fool in the eyes.

Harry just smiled and kept eye contact with Dumbledore until the Headmaster took a few steps back and had turned to the Transfiguring Professor, "Ah Minerva, would you be so kind as to hand Ha-"

"Lord Potter!" Harry interrupted.

"Forgive me, Lord Potter. Would you hand the sorting hat to Lord Potter so that he may be sorted?"

"O-Of course Albus." she said as she shook her head and then turned to the staff table, but was stopped by Harry yet again.

"Don't bother Professor." Harry said, not taking his eyes off Dumbledore, showing he wasn't one to be told what to do or where to go. "Hat, or as you prefer, Edward. I'd prefer Ravenclaw since Luna is in that House and I'd rather be near her as her protector and Guardian."

"Harry, you don't..." Luna began.

"No Luna. I do. You're my adopted sister as Neville is our Godbrother. It is both of ours responsibilities to protect you until you can look out for yourself, which will be when you're ready." Harry said as he firmly took Luna's hand into his again when she stood by his side.

Smiling, Luna relented allowing Harry to look back to the hat called Edward, "Well Edward?"

 _"Only your mother could have told you my name, Mr. Potter."_ Edward said with a chuckle. _"Normally, I would be placed on your head to decide, but since you have a malevolent Vengeance Angel Spirit residing within you, it would be next to impossible to read your mind to decide where to put you without me burning to cinders. As it is, Ravenclaw is what you choose and Ravenclaw it shall be."_

"Thanks Ed." Harry said as the signet of House Ravenclaw appeared on Harry's left breast.

 _"And you are very welcome, Lord Potter."_

"Harry, Ed. I'd like to think you and I and whoever else earns my respect can be on first name basis with me."

Chuckling, Edward the hat bowed its tip to the young Lord.

"Filius, I believe I will leave arrangements of Mr. Potter to you since he is now one of yours." Dumbledore said as he clasped his hands behind his back and proceeded to leave, no doubt to plot on how to regain control of Harry.

Harry looked around as the teachers looked at one another and then looked to Snape who merely sneered at Harry, twirled towards the door, his robes billowing as he too began to depart the Main Hall.

"Follow me Mr. Potter, Ms. Lovegood." the diminutive half human half goblin offered.

"Excuse me Professor. But due to my status, I'd like to instead be given a different place to myself and Luna. I want us to be somewhere I can keep an eye on Luna. I believe you call them, Lord quarters. And I'd like Neville here to join us."

"Mr. Potter, are you sure you want to do this?" Professor McGonaghall asked in shock.

"I do Professor. I felt the idiots minds when I entered the Main Hall earlier. A good many of them are near borderline dark from the senior students to the third years, even a few first and second years are much as their Death Eater parents wanted them to be, even young Malfoy and his goons. Then there are the Dumbledore followers who see him as something he is not. Now, I can't promise I won't hurt any of the students in this institution for their sins, let alone crimes on my Luna, so that's why I'm requesting a room for her and myself in the Lord quarters. But just so you know, if any of them cross the line completely, I'll do my job, and remove them from the equation. No if's, and no but's. I don't do second chances when an innocent's blood is shed. As Lucius Malfoy will come to find out when I get my hands on him this week."

Sighing and nodding in understanding, and not liking what Harry has been forced to become, she gave Filius the permission to see Harry's wishes executed. She would handle the rest. The Charms Professor then escorted Harry, Neville, and Luna towards the Ravenclaw tower. He knew of the Lords quarters location, Luna's hand in Harry's. As they walked, the Professor struck up a conversation with Harry, "So Mr. Potter, there are two Riders?"

"There is." Harry confirmed.

"I wonder how your Parents would react to that."

"Well, I have the only portrait of them, though I had made extra portraits for so I could interact with them every chance I can, no matter where I go. Though they're not my parents exactly, they have enough of my parents essence in them that when they found out the offer of me being the new vessel of Zarathos, they were honored that God and St. Michael honored me with a chance to right many wrongs and to seek justice for my families destruction and the same for those wronged by Voldemort and his minions."

"Headmaster Dumbledore didn't really erase your memories did he Professor?" Luna asked.

Filius Flitwick paused in mid-step and turned to the young girl. He smiled, showing off his somewhat jagged teeth, "And how did you know that, My Dear?"

"It's supposed to be impossible to erase the mind of a Goblin, let alone a half-Goblin Undefeated Duelist champion." Neville said with a smirk.

"Luna has been blessed or cursed, however one looks at it. She see's and knows things no one else could possibly know." Harry said with his arm around Luna's shoulders. "She hides this fact about herself when she begins speaking as she does. If people saw and knew what she knew, they'd go insane. As is, that is one of the reasons I am so over protective of her."

"Hmm." the Professor thought out loud, continuing to look forward as he escorted the young Potter Lord. "You have a keen eye, Ms. Lovegood. And a most perceptive view of the world and your surroundings. Yes, despite his attempt to erase my memories as he did my colleagues, he failed. My mind is protected from such attempts as I am much more powerful than he is, and I am an undefeated Dueling Champion. My skills in mind magics is greater than his own as I am half-human and half-goblin. My fathers people would not accept anything less where it concerns protecting my mind and person."

"You're not going to act on what you have learned about the Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"That's not my responsibility, Mr. Potter. It's yours. As the party wronged by Albus, you have more rights to act on what wrongs he's perpetrated against you and your family as your families a lot older and wealthier than even Albus would like to believe."

"True. So, if there should be time, would you like to hear some more stories about Caretaker and the 'boy' he brought up?" he asked as the small group stopped before a door.

"Actually, yes. I am also interested in hearing how you and Luna first met." he said as he turned to a portrait/door with a Raven on the portrait, resting on a branch with a blue sky background. "This is your personal quarters Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood. I'll make sure the House Elves see to your personal belongings." he said looking to the young witch with a look akin to shame. "For what it's worth, I am ashamed of my Ravens and will deal with them as soon as our business is concluded here. Is there a password you wish to use Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he then asked, "Is it possible to add another room, as I think Neville and I need a lot of time to catch up on."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me, Harry..." Neville tried before being interrupted.

"Actually, I think I do. Especially with how that wand in your pocket is a bad fit."

"My Grandmother thinks Dads wand will be enough for me."

"And we think otherwise, Neville." Luna replied, jumping into the conversation. "After all, it doesn't match you and is only holding you back from your true potential. Only a matching wand will work appropriately for you."

Seeing he was not going to win this battle of wills, the Scion of Longbottom nodded in defeat with a small blush. Harry in the meantime smiled at his Godbrother and sister, turned towards the door before him, and spoke softly to the image of the Raven in a language that neither Luna, Neville, nor Filius understood, the language spoken apparently the new password into the empty dorm. The Raven must have understood him, as it nodded and the portrait opened to the side. He turned to see looks of confusion on Luna and the Professors face, and smiled sheepishly, "Forgive me, I spoke in the language of the Heavens, a language most commonly known as Enochian and is rarely heard in human tongue. What I said was 'Fortune favors the bold!' in Enochian."

"Oh, I get it, because of the ears surrounding us where the portraits are concerned." Luna stated as a fact. Even she knew that Dumbledore used them as his eyes and ears as whatever the portraits viewed, would surely get back to the Headmaster in some form or another. By speaking in this language, Dumbledore would not be able to understand it, so he could not speak it. Only Harry and a few chosen others would be blessed with the ability to speak this language. Luna would be given this gift when Harry returned to their room later this night.

"Exactly. Professor, there will be times where I will need to disappear in order to go about my business outside of this school, and I'm afraid that might include within the school as well. There's a good chance Lucius Malfoy will want to pay this school a visit and try to pay me back for assaulting his son. As is, with this diary in my possession," he said as he pulled it from within his jackets inner pocket, "I am within my full rights to burn Mr. Malfoy's soul from his body for his crimes and attempt at bringing harm upon Ginny Weasley, and the other students of this school. His time is over should he and I meet."

"Mr. Potter, I'm not sure it's my place to tell you what to do seeing as you are one of two individuals who are Ghost Riders. Just please, I implore you, don't do it in front of his son Draco or his wife Narcissa, if you can."

"I can make no promises, sir. Anyway, tomorrow Neville and I are going to need a pass to leave the school."

"For?"

Having entered the room and was looking around and using his sight to ensure none of the portraits with any listening charms and such, Harry gave a bare minimum of what he intended to do, "Neville needs a new wand. As I said, I can sense that the one he carries is not a match and I need him to set up a meeting between he, his grandmother, and I. I will then personally be paying the Ministry a visit to force the Minister to free my Godfather from Azkhaban."

"Godfather?" he queried.

"You'll read about it in the Daily Prophet newspaper in two days. Luna, needs to stay here, get some rest, and I want Neville here to keep her company. There's something else I need to take care of." turning to slightly look at his Godbrother, "Neville, I need you to stay here with Luna until I return."

"I can do that Harry."

"Good man. Professor, care to join me?" he asked as he held out a hand towards the outer hall.

"Of course." the diminutive Charms Professor answered as Harry kissed his adopted sister on the forehead after she nodded with a soft smile and then turned to shake his Godbrothers hand. Then both Professor and student walked out and about until they came to a corridor on the seventh floor. With the tapestry that hid it removed and using his enhanced sight, he saw what appeared to be a portal hiding within a wall. But it had many enchantments that kept it hidden. Since he had time, he studied it while the Charms Professor struck up a conversation.

Wondering why Harry was standing and looking at a blank wall, Flitwick asked, "Why are we here, Mr. Potter?"

"There's a portal here. The diary led me here. I need to know why. Because if I'm right, I may have partially solved why Riddle was here last year and isn't dead like he should be."

"Riddle?"

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle. His alias was Lord Voldemort. When I became the next Rider, it was said that Riddle, the night he attacked and murdered my parents, lost his body due to some ancient form of Mathematical Runes and equations written on both my crib and my body by my mother in order to power a powerful enough shield to save me, but it required a sacrifice. In this case, my mothers life energy. She died, so I could live. When Michael visited me after I was older and had been with Caretaker since that night Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Professor McGonaghal left me on the Dursley's doorstep, I had already known what it was I was being prepared for. The one thing needed to make the transfer successful, was for me to swear to find Voldemort and end him. I had come to learn what Riddle did to himself as Michael then put my adopted fathers half of Zarathos within me. As he did, the moment I began to transform for the first time, a black, cloud-like substance with a red eyes came pouring out of my scar and burned until nothing remaining, with my scar fading until it was barely noticeable a few seconds later as well. I'd later study books on soul magics and learn what not to do as well as the consequences if one was to ignore the books warnings."

"What did you find out?" The Professor asked, somewhat shaken. No Goblin, even a Half-Goblin dared dabble in Soul Magics as they considered it too dark and disgusting. If Riddle, or Voldemort, or whatever he called himself had indeed committed such an act, then it would explain why it was almost impossible to stop him those many years ago.

"Horcruxes!" was Harry's answer.

Filius paled even more than he already had. He'd heard of such things from his fathers people and began to feel sick. He would have collapsed if he hadn't made a decision. After all, Lily Evans was his favorite pupil. He felt he owed it to her to end the threat as soon as possible because as it stood, there was a good chance Voldemort would attempt a return unless even the Devil got to him first, making it that harder for Harry to stop him, that is if the Devil found out and already knew what was going on. The tiny Professor shuddered to think of what kind of deal the Devil would make with the Dark Lord.

"You said Vol-Riddle was here last year?" he asked.

Harry nodded as he studied the enchantments of the hidden portal, "I have more than several business ventures outside of the Magical World that I am invested in that has seen me become the most wealthiest Wizard within Magical Britain and possibly the world. I was there when someone broke into Gringotts. Making his escape after being chased by a handful of armed Goblins, the wizard then shot off a bludgeoning charm that caused a cave-in. While the escape was successful, a young male Goblin child was caught in the blast as his father was killed. The father was showing his son what he did when the cave-in occurred. The goblin boy fell somewhat, his father wasn't so lucky having fell into the dark abyss of Gringott's cave system. But the youngling managed to cling onto the wall a bit until I got there. Being the Rider with a supernatural control of my chains, I rescued him. The entire time I spent with the Goblin family of the boy, I had come to learn that the vault the wizard attempted to rob was already emptied earlier that day by your Rubeus Hagrid, a special stone I believed it was. Contrary to what you believe, I was here last year when I tracked the murderer to Hogwarts. Being skilled in how to stick to the shadows like my father taught me, I saved the girl, Hermione Granger from the Troll. Remember how she couldn't remember anything about what happened to the Troll?"

Filius nodded.

"I learned a special technique some years ago, that if you push a certain pressure point in the side of a persons neck, they'd fall unconscious. Not being qualified to erase her memories with an Obliviation Charm, I instead hit the pressure point, knocking her unconscious. I rendered the beast unconscious as well when I wrapped my chains around its neck and with my Supernatural strength, pulled the chains side to side, bashing its head several times into the walls."

"That's why there was such a mess in the stall with large indents in the walls." Filius surmised in shock.

"Indeed." Harry chuckled. "Anyway, I got out of there fast and magically locked the bathroom. I was in the ceiling rafters outside the bathroom when you and the others arrived to find the Troll down and out. Unfortunately, a set of twins found out about me being in the school. But once I told them who I was, they understood and abetted me by staying quiet, especially since they had and still have my fathers map. They were only too happy to aid the son of Prongs. They've been on my side and remained quiet where I am concerned, right boys?"

Harry turned his head to the left as Filius did a double-take. On his left, there was a shimmer, and then a parting of fabric that then showed two somewhat tall redheads with matching grins. "Hello Harry ol' boy. "

"Been a few weeks."

"That is has, Gred, Forge. How's my investment with you two coming?" he asked as one of the twins rolled up the fabric that was now revealed to be an invisibility cloak.

"Swell, Harry ol' chap." one began.

"Especially since you opened those vaults for us and Ginny." the other finished.

"Well, you did make sure she wasn't in on your mother and Dumbledores plans and made sure she wouldn't be." Harry said.

"True, once we explained to her the consequences of the situation and with Father being in the know, she realized listening to mum and the Headmaster could hurt her in the future."

"Speaking of, father says that he's thankful of what you did in getting him that much better paying job."

"Add in the fact that you sent him all those books to sort of learn from the muggle world, especially with the cars and planes."

"Even the rubber duck and toy catalogs you sent him has him gushing like a child in a candy store."

"Let me guess, he's playing with the toys and attempting to bring them to life?" Harry asked.

"Yep, he just can't help himself at the 'Toys R Us' store you got him hired at."

"Drives mum up the wall."

"And Ginny can't help but play with some of what dad brings in."

"Just so long as he remembers to pay for it. We don't need him to get fired or arrested for stealing. I saw you guys have terrorized most of Hogwarts last year and reintroduced it to the return of the Marauders. Even my family cloak has aided you well."

The twins grinned their evils grins with pride. "So, Harry ol' friend,"

"What are we doing here?" Both Weasley sons asked as they looked from Harry to the wall.

Harry didn't answer right away as he was just finishing reading the walls enchantments and smiled, "So, that's how they did it?" he whispered.

"Did what?" one of the twins asked.

"Stand here." Harry said as he backed up and then began to pace left and right several times. The Professor and twins looked at him confused for a moment until a grating sound drew their attention back to the wall as a wooden door began to take form.

"Ho-How did you do that?"

"The door. The enchantments on it has it where you have to literally think three times while walking the way I did, for what you want." Harry answered as he walked around them and stood in front of the door and looked it over.

"And what did you ask it for?" Filius asked.

"A room to hide things in." Was Harry's sudden answer as he grabbed the handle on the door and pulled. Walking in with the others following him, Harry's eyes widened with awe. The room was literally a treasure trove. Books, cauldrons, vials filled with various potions and liquids, statues, brooms, even gold, silver, and bronze coins littered the room for yards. There were many other things, but Harry didn't have time to look around unlike the twins, as he took out the diary, "Talk to me, where's your other piece, you bastard?"

Using his mage sight, he looked and saw where the diary's tether began to link up as he followed it to a heavy stack of books. His mother would hate him for what he was about to do as he knocked them down, causing a bit of dust to rise, where he was forced to wave his free hand to have the dust go elsewhere. His eyes then landed on a diadem that was on the head of a statue of a man. He raised the diary as it began to shake, as did the diadem. "Gotcha'." He looked around until he found a small box, too small for the diadem. With a wave of his hand, he both summoned and cleansed it and then lengthened it and made it a few inches bigger.

He'd seen a picture of Rowena Ravenclaw's portrait before and knew what the diadem was. He had no wish to destroy the priceless artifact. He summoned the tiara to his hands and walked to the front of the room. With a push of his magic, he cleared the floor around him. He gently set the diary and tiara on the floor. This entire time, Filius didn't take his eye's off of the Potter Lord. But the moment he saw the tiara, he froze. "Mr. Potter, that's the Ravenclaw Diadem. What are you going to do with it?"

"Just watch. Fred, George." Harry called out.

"You only call us by our names when its serious Harry." Fred said as he came around a pile of cauldrons.

"That's because it is, George." Fred said as he looked at the objects on the floor after following his brother.

"Get behind me boy's." Harry said. When they did as he ordered, he began the summoning as he spread his hands and arms out, creating a summoning pentagram under the two objects. "In the name of God, show yourself, Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

Both objects began to quiver in their places on the floor until both then spewed huge black smoke-like clouds above the objects. They began to then merge into a single entity, **_"I have.."_**

"Oh for the love of God, **Shut up!"** Harry growled. The cloud began to try and fly around but found it could not escape what appeared to be a temporary prison-like field of magical energy, not knowing that it was because it was caught in a pentagram seel as Harry then took his Ghost Rider form. **"Thomas Riddle, your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Prepare to feel their pain, a thousandfold."**

Fred and George Weasley as well as Filius Flitwick fell to the floor on their backs in shock and fear after the cloud rose from the tiara and book. They gazed in shock at what they were seeing as the cloud began to speak until Harry's words cut him off and deepened as he shifted into his Ghost Rider form. After he spoke his condemning of the cloud-like spirit, a chain flew from one of his arms and into his flaming skeletal hands. **"Time to burn."** With a yank, the chains lit up in flames as if super heated, throwing his arm back, the chain followed as he then shot it forward and began to whirl it in midair, laughing in triumph, even if partial. The cloud then began to scream as it lit on fire and began to be sucked into the fiery tornado Harry had created with the chain, dissolving into ashes in the process until it was no more. A minute later, and it was over as Harry stopped twirling the chain, canceling the tornado. With a flick of his arm and wrist, the chain no longer on fire or superheated, then wrapped around Harry's shoulder and chest. Vanishing the Pentagram, Harry shifted back to his human form, picked up the book and pocketed it. The box he had altered and had been put and left on a stack of books then flew into his outstretched hands. Opening it, Harry also picked up the tiara. As he placed it into the box, the ghost of a woman came into being before he and the others.

 ** _"Rider of God, you have done my family and I a great service."_** The visage of the woman said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his head barely turned to face her.

 ** _"I am Helena Ravenclaw, also known as the Gray Lady of House Ravenclaw. Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. Many years ago, the boy you call Riddle spoke and made as if he would befriend me. He charmed me enough to reveal the location of my mothers treasure. When he tainted it and betrayed me, I hoped for someone like you to undo his evil. And you did. I thank you."_**

"You are welcome, My Lady. With your permission, I'll give this to Professor Flitwick to keep safe." Harry said as he turned and reverently handed the box to the Professor. The Gray Lady then stood before Harry and kissed his cheek, causing him to shiver somewhat, though he tried not to blush. She then turned with a smile and disappeared.

"Well, that was fun."

"Quite right, Gred."

"Indubitably, Forge."

"This room shows promise." Harry said as he looked around. "Too bad it's too late in the night." Harry then yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Mr. Potter is right, we have all had a long day. We need rest. You may return here tomorrow to catalog everything as I will leave a notice for you both that you both may be free from classes Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. But only on the promise that you keep this between us four. In so doing, what money you find, it's yours" Filius said with a stern look and a downward tilt of the head so they saw his eyes.

The Weasley twins then both turned to one another as if silently speaking to each other. A few moments they turned to with a shit eating grin, "Deal!" both said at the exact same time.

Looking back to Harry, he saw that Harry had found a book that was in his hands. He was touching the books cover tenderly, a tear falling from his left eye, "Mr. Potter, is everything alright?"

"I-It's one of my mothers diaries. She said she had lost it one day when she accidentally found this room. She never was able to find it again. If you guys do find anything in here that has anything to do with my family, you'll save it for me right?" he asked as he ran an arm over his eyes to dry his tears.

"Yeah, sure Harry. Anything belonging to the Potters or Peverells will always be yours."

"What he said Harry."

Sniffling, he nodded, "Thanks guys."

The four individuals then left the room, not seeing the two spirits that appeared as the door closed, "Three down, Lily."

"Four to go, James." She said as the spirit of Lily Potter-Evans leaned into her husbands arms.

"It won't be much longer." James said as he tightened his hold on his wife.

"No it won't be. Not with the coming tribulations he and the others will face with the monsters from within Earth and without. But he can do it. He has begun making his allies."

"And he'll make even more. Come, it's time to go back."

"Good luck, my beloved Harry." she said as she and James disappeared back into the heavens. Should they have watched from outside of the door, they would have seen Harry pause, as if sensing them and shedding a few more tears and smiling.

The next day, Harry reminded Filius he had business with the Ministry of Magic and Amelia Bones. He let Harry use his 'Floo system', watching as Harry disappeared into the green flames, but not before promising him that he'd finish the story he started last night about the year before and the events between Riddle and he. Meanwhile Fred and George Weasley returned to the hidden room and began to process everything within it.

Harry had given Luna an interview upon his return to his room that night that would be printed within he fathers newspaper, 'the Quibbler'. By the time he would leave the Ministry of Magic with a very much shaken Minister of Magic and angered Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the entirety of Magical Britain would know of Sirius Blacks innocence. The twins of course would have Harry a special present waiting for Harry outside of whatever they'd found within the secret hidden room.

 **Hope you enjoy. Next chapter of Brothers of Liberty nearly complete as well as other chapters to other stories begun. Some will of course be deleted due to certain events in the coming films and reboots, so stay tuned. Read and review. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ministry charged

**Spirit of Vengeance**

 **Ch. 3 Ministry charged**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and or Ghost Rider**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 3 Ministry charged**

Harry was a man on a mission as he walked into the Ministry of Magic. Having already stopped before his Solicitor Ted Tonks whom was already within the Ministry at the time to get the paperwork he had put together for the last year to get his case airtight. His next stop was Amelia Bones Office. He passed her secretary's desk without stopping, with the girl crying out for him to stop, but he would not listen as he continued on.

He gazed upon a set of double doors before walking in and decided to let himself in without knocking, as he wanted to exude the authority he actually had as Lord of House Potter. As it was, he seemed to have interrupted a meeting between the Director of the DMLE and the Minister and his Undersecretary.

"Oh good, I get to kill two birds with one stone it seems." he said as he gazed at the offices occupants when they turned to him.

Amelia turned to the aid behind him, "I'm sorry Director, I didn't get a chance to stop him..."

Amelia stopped her from explaining with a raised hand as she stood, "It's alright Jessica. To what do I owe this honor, Mr...?"

Harry raised his fedora with a single finger so they could see his emerald green eyes, "The names Potter. Lord Harold James...Potter." he said theatrically. He then walked between the Minister and his Undersecretary and stepped up to Amelia's desk. Slamming down the file before her and causing the three individuals to jump slightly, he continued, "And you can remove Sirius Black from Azkhaban immediately. Meaning now!"

"Si-Sirius Black, that mur-" was as far as the Undersecretary got before Harry put a finger between her eyes with a look of warning.

"My Godfather is innocent of any and all charges and was never given his trial which I will be revealing at the next Wizengamot meeting when I take my seat on the Wizengamot representing both House Potter and Peverell and to temporarily take back control the proxy for House Black since I am Sirius's heir."

He then turned to the Minister, "And I am charging you Minister with the wrongful arrest and imprisonment of the True Heir and Lord of House Black. And until Sirius Black is given his due trial that was denied him all of those years ago, I shall inform you now that I will also be calling for a vote of no confidence against you. If you want to know what I mean Director, then know that when the Minister was Head Auror here, he was paid by both Lord Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore to keep the man illegally imprisoned."

"Now see here, you can't.." the Minister blustered until Harry got in his face with a pissed off look without revealing his Rider powers, yet his emerald eyes did glow with power.

"I do believe I can since you arrested an innocent man, had him unjustifiably imprisoned for longer than he should have been, and refused him a right to a trial. Let's add in a fact that Walburga had no right or power to disinherit him as that right belonged to his father, whom did not in fact disinherit Sirius Orion Black. Sirius also did not kill Peter Pettigrew or those people you claimed he killed, Minister. I have the proof right here." Harry said as he pulled from his left coat pocket, a petrified rat and slammed it on the desk with a squeal escaping its mouth.

"Peter Pettigrew, unregistered Animagus. One paw missing a toe, cleanly cut. Go ahead, use the Animagus revealing and reversal charm, Ms. Bones." Harry challenged, arms crossed and a pissed off look.

She of course was surprised at his arrival, let alone attitude. She had not seen Harry since he was a baby shortly after his birth. The night the Potter's died, she was saddened to learn of their deaths. Albus Dumbledore had assured her and others he was hidden and safe. This was not the boy she was expecting. For one, he was too tall for his age, two, he was dressed oddly, yet ruggedly, almost like a southern yank or as they preferred in America, a cowboy. Three, he had an angry and cold demeanor. She was beginning to get upset at his audacity to come here and talk to her in such a way, even if it was a reasonable excuse due to his accusations at the Minister and Albus Dumbledore. She always found it odd how Dumbledore didn't stick up for Sirius upon his imprisonment. The accusations against the Minister and Dumbledore began to paint a picture to her, and she didn't like it, not one bit, but she took the challenge and did as he dared her to do. She waved her wand and was indeed surprised when the revealing spell showed that the rat was indeed an animagus. She took hold of and looked at the paw he spoke of and saw it was in fact a cleanly cut toe. Against the Ministers and Deloris Jane Umbridges protests, she reversed the rat animagus. There, lying unconscious on her desk, was the unmistakable and familiar Peter Pettigrew.

"How?" she asked while glaring at the Minister who tried to look like he was shrink in on himself.

"Last year, a set of twins under my employ, using an instrument of my fathers and his true friends was able to find him. They gave him to me and I've had him ever since. I may have roughed him up a bit, but it was well within my rights to do so and something he very much deserved. But anyway, here he is, alive, battered, bruised, but alive. Now you can do your job Director and see that my Godfather gets the trial he was denied, or I'll bring the wrath of God down on this place. And trust me, I can and will do as I say I will."

"Hem Hem, excuse me, but it is a well known fact that Sirius Black did in fact get that trial and was in fact disowned."

Harry slowly turned to the ugly toad looking woman in the pink dress and noticed, "Then how come when I had my Solicitor search for trial transcripts, he found there to be none. I then had the Minister investigated as well as Albus Dumbledore. According to the Goblins in whom I'm in good standings with, imagine my surprise or shall I say, my expectancy, that there were occasional increases in the Ministers coffers or vaults. Some of the money came from my vaults at first until my true guardian and adopted father put a stop to it, from Dumbledore's hands. There also funds stolen from the Black vaults via Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, money I had retrieved from the Ministers vaults, when I took back the vaults. I'm sure Sirius will love to know how his cousin was stealing from the Black Vaults, money she was not entitled to, nor legally allowed to access. Recently, I had the Goblins retrieve personal items and money transferred into the Malfoy vaults from the Black Vaults via Narcissa Malfoy." he said as he slowly stepped up to the woman and began to slowly enter her personal space. "And like I said, his mother Walburga Black, didn't have the power or right to disown anybody as she was a mentally challenged and unstable woman for years."

"Ooohhh, the plot thickens. Then there is the fact that my parents will was not only sealed, but their explicit orders violated by Minister Bagnold, Albus Dumbledore, and Barty Crouch Sr. When one of my parents friends made an attempt to take me as was his right as my Godfather, imagine my surprise that my pseudo Uncle Remus Lupin is denied his rights to legal guardianship due to a law immediately put into effect by one Deloris Jane Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, Minister Bagnold, Barty Crouch Sr. and supported by Albus Dumbledore himself. Irony abounds, it's amazing how quickly a law about dark creatures is passed to ensure their rights are revoked and violated, especially since the author of the law passed was none other than, 'gasp' Deloris Umbridge herself."

Seeing the woman now snarling and even foaming at the mouth, Harry asked, "Tell me Undersecretary, how did you find out Remus Lupin was a werewolf? An unwilling one mind you. But still a werewolf."

"I DON'T OWE AN EXPLANATION TO YOU YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD." she shrieked.

Harry just looked into her eyes, and then chuckled, "You do realize you just insulted a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, don't you Deloris Umbridge of the Minor House of Umbridge and well within my rights to demand an honor duel? And I am damn good at dueling, especially with this." Quicker than the eyes of the Minister, Undersecretary, and Director of the DMLE could catch, a silver metal instrument spun in his hand until it stopped suddenly as fast as it spun. "Silver colt, single action. Magic based weaponry, more than able to replace a wand as my magic is too powerful and incompatible for an ordinary wand. The oak handle contains several magical cores and the silver metal has been enchanted to act as an partner with the oak and cores to form a better focus than a wand. I'll tell you later, Director Bones why that is by the way." he said as he turned to her. Just as fast as he pulled it, he spun it amazingly fast and reholstered it in a holster at his waist.

She nodded as she hit a button on her desk. A moment later, several men and a woman entered. One man was a tall, over six foot, African male, with robes and head dress similar to Albus Dumbledore's in design, but with with blue and purple colors with a bit of gold outlinings and a European African hat with odd mirror/tree-like designs in lighter colors than was on his robes. Another male wore a simple dark suit and a dark trench coat, but it was the young girl whom caught Harry's eyes as he looked her up and down, something she did to him in return. She had bubblegum pink hair, a dog collar, tight, yet stylish brown pants, a gray shirt, with a brown tight leather vest that showed off her curves and a brownish-red leather trench coat. Her hair turned from pink to purple as she eyes him appreciatively. She had various pieces of jewelry in her ears, hands, and even a nose diamond. But to Harry, she was a beautiful Pixie in disguise who made his heart race at fist glance.

"Harry, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks.." The director began until she was disrupted as a hiss was heard coming from the Undersecretary as well as a scathing remark, from what Harry's ears could hear sounded like the same insult she used against him to which Harry looked at the heavyset woman to Amelia Bones and gave her a look that she could very well read.

"Deloris Jane Umbridge, you will apologize to my Auror and then exit my office. I will be by yours later in the day to investigate Mr. Potter's accusations against you, the Minister, and Albus Dumbledore, and if his accusations prove correct, I will see all three of you in Azkhaban within the end of the week. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

The Minister looked like he wanted to be sick while his Undersecretary paled at how much of a hole she dug for herself and exactly what it was Amelia demanded her to do.

"Deloris, do as she say's." Cornelius Fudge said quickly. By the next Wizengamot meeting, it seemed like he would no longer be Minister of Magic if Harry Potter had anything to say about it.

A gasp drew their attention to Kingsley Shacklebolt, "By Merlin, that's Peter Pettigrew."

"What?" Nymphadora asked as she stepped up to look at him. She looked at him and then one of his hands and saw four fingers. Her hair began to change red as her face clearly showed how pissed off she was, "How...is he...alive?" she growled out through clenched teeth.

"First you get that apology, then once these two clowns leave, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Now, that apology, TOAD!" Harry said looking at the squat woman.

Not seeing a way out of this, she straightened herself out and stood straight, "I..." she gulped. "I apo...apologize."

With a snort, Harry snickered, "Bet that hurt." He didn't want to say anything, but the moment he walked into the office, he had smelt and felt the darkness in the woman. His Rider empowered Mage sight saw the darkness beneath one of the sleeves on her left inner forearm. He knew, like Severus Snape, that she too was marked and swore to pay her a visit soon and deal with her. One of the Aurors who arrived also had a Dark Mark on his arm as Harry smelt him as well. When the Undersecretary left in a fast pace with the Minister in front of her and ahead by mere feet, Harry went to the office doors and shut them, but not before he whispered at the toads retreating back, "Be seeing you soon, Umbridge."

He then turned to the man who arrived with Shacklebolt and Tonks, "You, what's your name?"

"Macnair, Walden Macnair, Mr. Potter, and may I say...Oooph..." he then fell on his backside, clutching his now bleeding nose as Harry grabbed him by his left arm and pulled his sleeve up, revealing his Dark Mark.

"Death Eater scum." Transforming into the Rider, Harry didn't care what the Director of the DMLE or the Aurors thought as he picked the man up by the throat one handed with flaming fingers wrapped around the corrupted Aurors throat, **"Look into my eyes Walden Macnair. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain."**

Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks watched as Harry Potter transformed into a skeletal being of flame and grabbed the Auror by the throat and lifted him from his ass and off his feet. The moment he uttered his words by pronouncing the Aurors soul stained by the blood of the innocent, they watched in shock and horror as Walden Macnair cried out for just barely a moment as his body then shook, only to still as Harry released him, allowing him to fall to the floor.

All three held a wand on him as he turned to them. Kingsley with his wand drawn on Harry still in his Rider form, went to and knelt to check on his fellow Auror. Feeling for a pulse, he was surprised to find one, weak and slow, but still actively flowing, but only. Checking Macnairs eyes, he found what he expected to find, lifeless charred-like eyes with still burning embers. At this time, Harry made no move on any of the others as he just watched them, his red and orange flames turning blue. Sighing in resolve, Shacklebolt said, "He's alive, barely. But his soul's been burnt out of him." Shacklebolt said to Amelia. Turning back to the blue flamed visage, he asked, "What is a Rider doing here?"

Harry returned to his human form, not showing any signs of his surprise someone knew what he was, "How is it you know what I am?"

"My people have heard the Legends. I know of the stories of the Devils Bounty Hunter." he answered.

"The what?" Amelia asked, keeping her wand drawn on Harry. "The Devils Bounty Hunter?"

"Good, yet you only know half the story. But first, the Rat needs dealing with, remember. He'll be under for another 24 hours at least." Harry said, pointing at the unconscious man on her desk.

Amelia turned around quickly and re-stunned Pettigrew with a powerful stunner of her own and transfigured him back into a rat that she placed in an impenetrable glass box that she hit with an animagi anti-reversal charm, the box itself was then given holes for air, and then placed him within a drawer inside of her desk. Looking back at the last Potter with a determined look, she closed the drawer with a bang, to which he did not flinch, "Explain why I shouldn't have you either locked up in Azkaban or worse, tossed through the veil."

"It would do no good, Amelia. He's a Ghost Rider, he'd destroy it's prisoners and it's Guardians, The dementors. How is it you managed to..." Shacklebolt began only for Harry to cut him off with a raised hand.

"First off, I am not the Devil's Bounty Hunter, I'm Gods Bounty Hunter. There's a difference." and so, he explained everything he told the teachers and Dumbledore back at Hogwarts. When he was done, they were all quiet for a few moments as they took it all in.

"So...?"Amelia began.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying you're soul is not only intact, but that you work for God by punishing those who harm and kill people, the same thing any and all Riders before you have done, except you're now doing it on God's terms?" Kingsley asked.

Shrugging, Harry answered, "More or less. By the way, I have something else to show you." He then pulled out Tom Riddle's diary and explained its significance and even informed them how he and Riddle had their little tete-a-tete at the end of the year before in a room under the school. He explained everything he had done and was able to give the three occupants the one piece of information Albus Dumbledore refused to share with all of them, up to and including the book and the significance of its importance. He didn't want them worrying about Riddle as he'd take care of the man when next they meet. And he no doubt knew they'd assuredly meet sometime soon within the given future.

"Malfoy, you're going after Lucius Malfoy?" Auror Tonks gasped in realization.

"I am. He put this in Ginny Weasley's hand. He threatened the lives and safety of every man, woman, and child in Hogwarts. His ticket is up, as they say. It's now time to pay for his crimes."

"Can I watch? It's about time ol' Lucy gets what's coming to him." Tonks gushed with a child like glee as she jumped slightly up and down until her feet had her stumbling, causing her to fall forward, until Harry caught her in his arms.

He helped her to stand and as he went to remove his hands from her person, their hands met and glowed briefly. The glow was so bright that it caused Tonks to gasp and then moan as Harry too gasped and made an attempt to control his emotions as he too began to feel an almost orgasmic feeling, leaving him struggling to catch his air the moment he managed to get himself under control. Panting, he asked, "What...was that?"

The moment he and Tonks attempted to let go of one another, both cried out in pain, falling to their knees. It was at this time that Amelia and Kingsley acted and took both individuals hands and placed them back in each others grasp.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Tonks, I don't know any other way to say this. But what you are now experiencing is a soul bond. You've both entered the first stage, and by the laws of Magic and most likely God himself, you're both Married, despite the age difference." Kingsley summed up.

 **"Married?"** Tonks shrieked before she feinted.

"Oh great." Harry groused.

"What's wrong Mr. Potter, you just nabbed yourself an Auror and a Metamorph-Magus. You should be happy. Congratulations, Lord Potter." Amelia smirked, her eye lids moving up and down suggestively repeatedly.

"It's not that, it's her parents. Her father's my Solicitor. If he finds out, he's going to kill me." he said, huffing in despair while the Director of the DMLE and her apparent top man chuckled in understanding. They didn't begrudge him his feelings on the matter as they knew that that's exactly what Theodore Tonks would attempt to do.

"The fates hate me. I just know it." Harry grumbled.

As it was, when Edward Ted Tonks learned what happened later in the day at Harry's home that he carried his 'new wife' too through the 'Floo System' afterwords, his wife whom was with him at the time, Andromeda Tonks, had to calm the man down as he attempted to pull out his wand to hex Harry to bits.

Thankfully when Amelia and Kingsley explained the whole thing with Andromeda's help in explaining soul bonds that he finally understood and kept his hands away from his wand, though he was tempted to curse his new 'son-in-law'. He knew Harry's condition and with this, when Nymphadora awoke to realize it wasn't a dream, she would freak. As it was, she and Harry was informed and forced to remain holding each other's hands, yet, they couldn't stop sneaking peaks and blushing, though Tonk's hair kept changing colors due to her emotions that expressed what she was feeling at the time.

Amelia took care of everything and when she left for the Ministry, only to return almost half an hour later, she had the necessary paperwork that Ted, Harry, and Tonks both had to go through to make the Marriage airtight and legal.

"So, Nymp...ooommpphhh"

"Don't say that name 'Husband', unless you want to be sleeping on the floor, tonight or any other night after this." she said as she clamped a hand against his mouth.

"Face it Harry, you got yourself a real fiery rebellious woman there. I should know, I bore her and raised her." Andromeda giggled.

Harry just looked down and groaned. Kingsley contacted Dumbledore and informed him that Harry would be remaining at his cottage for a few days and asked him to excuse Luna from Hogwarts as he didn't exactly entrust her safety to the teachers yet, and yet she was currently there without him right then. Dumbledore tried to object, but the Head Auror insisted that angering a servant of God was not something he wanted at this time. Minutes later, a skip happy Luna Lovegood bounced into Harry's home and into his lap, giving off squeals of happiness for her adoptive big brother. Behind her, Neville walked out and away from the green flames of the fireplace, with his grandmother Lady Augusta Longbottom behind him.

Harry introduced both Neville and Luna to the Tonks, yet it was Andromeda who informed Harry's God-siblings that she knew Luna's mother Pandora and Nevilles parents, Frank and Alice, that they were all rather very good friends. Pandora was greatly missed while it hurt to know that her sister was partially to blame for what happened to the Longbottoms. Both individuals thanked her for her words and began to speak with the Matriarch of the Tonks family while Tonks and Harry talked to get to know one another. Because they had to keep in skin to skin contact for a few days to let their bonding settle, Andromeda with Luna's help spent the next fer days cooking as Harry tried to cook while keeping in physical contact with his wife, yet they couldn't seem to dance or move well with each other yet and made a massive mess that left Andromeda, Ted, and even Luna with some photographic blackmail material for a later date.

The next week, The Quibbler announced Harry and Tonks private marriage ceremony that caused an outrage among the magical community.

Some even tried to call it a scandal. But Harry explained in the newspaper that he owned more than a majority of, and even sent a private letter to the Head Editor of the Daily Prophet who somewhat sadly shared it with the rest of the Wizarding World that Harry Potter was officially off the shelf and happily married.

In another part of the country, in Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black spat her morning White Wine into the face of her husband. It was also discussed that Sirius Orion Black had been falsely imprisoned by the then Head Auror Cornelius Fudge and Barty Crouch Senior. He was released and for a few days had been nursed back to health by his cousin Andromeda Tonks and his Godson and his wife Harry and Nymphadora Potter, although Mrs. Potter kindly asked in the nicest way she knew to please refer her either to Mrs. Potter or Tonks Potter, or just plain Tonks.

"Oh, hell." She said as she read more. The newspaper then explained that Harry had taken his family seats and even removed Lucius Malfoy from the Black Proxy stating that Malfoy took the seats without the Authorization of the Head of House Black. When asked about the charges filed against the Minister, Mr. Potter explained that at the next Wizengamot meeting that he'd reveal all to Xenophilius Lovegood and the Editor of the Daily Prophet so long as he had a legit journalist covering the story, since he had read work by their star reporter Rita Skeeter and was not impressed. To him, her works were amateurish at best, and completely let him down tremendously after reading just one of her articles.

Lord Potter had much to say that will be revealed at the next Wizengamot meeting and promised to answer whatever questions that would arise, including how with the help of the Twin sons of Arthur Weasley, was able to apprehend a very much alive Peter Pettigrew whose trial was set for the next day in concern for the events of the night Sirius Black was apprehended and imprisoned as well as his part in the deaths of Lord James Potter and his wife Lady Lily Potter nee Evans.

When Lucius asked her what the problem was, he read the newspaper and paled more than he already was, a small trace of sweat building up on his left brow.

At a bizarre looking house at Ottery St. Catchpole, a fuming Molly Weasley was furiously tearing up the paper and shouting up a storm. Thankfully, Arthur, her husband was at work and had no knowledge of what was going on at his home, but would later learn of it. For the moment, after cursing the name Tonks and Potter, she then floo'd Hogwarts to speak to the Headmaster who informed her that his hands were tied that even they both knew that the illegal marriage contract between Ginny and Harry might not work, and this proved it.

Meanwhile, within the Great Hall, said daughter of House Weasley, sighed in relief and was sent an invitation to the Slade/Potter Farm to spend the weekend to enjoy the festivities and celebrate Harry and Tonks union. She noticed her brothers Fred and George and even Hermione and Neville were sent invites. Ronald and Percy were the only ones not because Harry only knew. Whatever he felt about them, they now knew he didn't like them. Several Staff were sent invites, up to including severus Snape who was sent a second letter that caused him to pale at first and then tear up. This letter for some reason had him excuse himself from the Main Hall to rein in his emotions. Meanwhile, all but Dumbledore were sent invites.

Harry would later learn through a reply from the co-headmistress that some of the staff had to remain behind to watch over the students so trouble among the students could not happen. He understood and Floo'd her to let her know he understood.

As it was, the only news know one cared much for was that Auror Walden Macnair was sent to St. Mungos permanent care ward due to severe mental distress.

In his office tower at Hogwarts, Dumbledore seethed and thought of ways to undo what the Potter boy had done in ruining his carefully set plans. 'All'...of his plans were ruined. And he knew if he even summoned the Devil in the school or anywhere near it, he'd be burnt alive. The school was for all intents and purposes Hallowed Ground as the Founders assured that the Devil would never be allowed entry into the school. And with Potter should sense the darkness that speaking with the Devil left on people he spoke with, he no doubt burn his soul.

No, he'd bide his time and prepare for his time to speak at the Wizengamot and see just how good Harry Potter was at chess. Looking at a chess board that was off to the side, he thought to himself, "Game on Mr. Potter. Let's see how good you really are."

Fawkes saw this and glared. His former friends time was almost upon him, and he didn't even know it. Until then, he could and would remain patient before he was freed from his bond with the sociopath. He would remain patient and finally be free.

 **Chapter three finished. Let me know what you thought and review. Also, it's seeming to be a close call, but a good number have pushed for Joe/Sif for my Brother's of Liberty. So after one last day, I will be nearing completion of the next chapter which will indeed be long and semi-dark as Harry, Thor, and Odin will butt heads at first and will explain Harry's time on Asgard. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 End of bad faith

**Spirit of Vengeance**

 **Ch. 4 End of Bad Faith**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Rider**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 4 End of Bad Faith**

Lucius Malfoy was not very happy. The incident he hoped to have begun at the school over a month ago, did not occur. Apparently, the youngest Weasley child's mind and body was rescued, and by none other than the newly found and returned Potter boy turned Lord who was raised by an unknown muggle groundskeeper of a cemetery from what little bit of information Lucius was able to find out.

What's worse, is he was able to find and apprehend the rat that was Peter Pettigrew and able to order and get the release of Sirius Black from Azkaban. The Newspapers had a field day with the damage this caused against the honor of the former Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold to be known all throughout Europe.

Sirius Black had to spend a bit of time in an undisclosed location in order to recuperate from the many years he spent in Azkaban, but in this time, was able to hire an attorney and filed charges against the Bagnold family for the disgrace and unjust actions committed against the Heir of an Most Ancient and Most Noble House of the Sacred 28.

Of course, it didn't stop there as Albus Dumbledore was also charged as well as Barty Crouch Sr., both who insured Sirius' being falsely imprisoned for years without a trial. It was learned that though she was the matriarch of House Black, Walburga did not have the power to disown and or disinherit her son despite her say so. His father Orion did not ever disown his son and so, in learning of his brothers death, Sirius was next in line to be Lord Black.

But due to his long time exposure to Dementors, he was left sterile, and so, with the damage done, chose his Godson as his successor. Andromeda Tonks was welcomed back into the family of House Black, and in the process, so was her daughter, despite being the new Lady Potter. It was decided that should Harry and Nymphadora Potter-Tonks ever have a second child, he or she would carry the name and title of House Black in Harry's place, or should they wish talk about and wish, decide to have Harry marry again in order to continue the Black Line seperate.

Narcissa Malfoy-Black, having never been removed from the House of Black, and as one of the daughters of said House, and her restored sister Andromeda Tonks-Black, was forced to watch as Sirius officially removed Bellatrix Lestrange-Black from their House in name and Family Magics for her crimes against the Longbottom family.

Narcissa had been gone from Lucius' side for several days when an Post Owl arrived with a letter. In it, Lucius was enraged to learn that his wife had learned of what he did to the only female child of House Weasley and what it could have done to her son and the other students who had attended the school, and after speaking with Sirius, was able to get an annulment from her marriage as well as a refund on the dowry given upon her marriage to Lucius.

What's more, when the Department of Mysteries Unspeakables got wind of what could have occurred, the school was temporarily shut down for the remainder of the school year in order to to do a complete and thorough internal examination of the school.

He was dumbfounded to learn how Dumbledore was embarrassed even further as a giant Basilisk was removed from the school after it was destroyed as they had to use roosters to terminate it. The Daily Prophet and the Quibbler had taken many pictures as the Goblins of Gringotts dragged the now deceased beast out side by side with Ministry personnel.

Though he tried to put up a brave front with his picture being taken beside the Goblins, Aurors, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter, but even a crazed fool could see the Minister was sweating and clearly wanting to be no where near the beast.

Crumbling the paper up in his hands in rage after seeing the size and length of the fabled serpent of Salazar Slytherin. He didn't miss the price deal the Goblins and Ministry came up with in order to strengthen the bonds between the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts.

Throwing the paper to the side, he observed his son who couldn't look him in the face as both individuals sat at the table within the dining room. The room was lit only due to a few floating candles. He of course had to buy another House Elf since his 'Ex-Wife' took the House Elf Dobby in the process after retrieving her property.

Lucius was lucky that neither she nor Sirius had revealed what he had attempted, but in the process left him much poorer just the same as he didn't have the high wealth that he used to have as Sirius and Narcissa left him near Bankrupt. He was no longer one of the wealthiest men in Great Britain or Magical Britain.

And he dared not go back to France as there was a standing kill order on his family and anyone with Malfoy blood in them that has lasted well over a thousand years and still stands today. The original Malfoie family of the Magical Kingdom of France wanted nothing to do with him or his ilk as they were the ones who put the hit out on his Great Grandfather and anyone who was born into the name Malfoy ever since his many times over Great Grandfather killed his elder brother due to greed.

So caught up in his rage in this quiet and dark night, that he neglected to feel his wards collapsing or to see the orange light through one of the dining room windows as it got closer to the Malfoy home when all of a sudden, a crash, followed by the huge chunks and shards of glass flying everywhere as a flaming figure on a flaming horse landed atop and crushed the table of which he and his son Draco were eating their dinner over.

The demonic horse, with flames shooting from its nostrils and roared in a most unhorse-like roar as it reared back, raising its two front legs, only to bring them down as the rider atop, with a flaming skull took in his current surroundings.

Lucius, lying on the floor with his cane also lying on the floor several feet away, raised his arms as if to protect himself. He was petrified as the being was on fire with burning eyes and a strange hat that he had never seen before rested on the demonic looking beings head. Parts of his hat and leather jacket was also burning in several areas throughout their construction.

The creature looked to his son before turning back to him as it turned slightly, and began to descend the horse-like demon creature. Patting it on its flank as it snorted like an ordinary horse, it once again turned its attention to his son whom by now had feinted on the floor, and then turned back to him.

The 'demon' then slowly proceeded to approach him as if to take its time until it paused and looked down as it and Lucius noticed it had slightly stepped upon Lucius' cane. The flames on the demons head reacted in a way as if to taunt Lucius as it turned its head back up, looking him dead in the face as it raised its booted heel, and smashed the cane, wand and all, to splinters that then began to burn until nothing remained but ashes, showing the destruction of his wand and cane, the silver snake head, melting into a puddle of liquid silver.

Lucius tried to back up as best as he could, his fear so strong as he didn't even pay attention to nor did he feel the warm liquid running between his legs.

The Demonic being then proceeded to stop before him, causing him to pause as it looked down upon him, and then raised its flaming bone hands and thrusting them at him, grasping him by the lapels of his robes, and picking him up, and held him up in the air with an unnatural beyond super-human strength before slamming him against a wall where it proceeded to hold him by the neck with one hand while grasping his left forearm and ripping the sleeve that covered his dark mark. It looked down to the mark, then returned its gaze into Lucius' horrified eyes, and yet, the beings expression would have been unknown if the flames hadn't reacted as they flared angrily.

The Malfoy Lords screams and whimpers could not dissuade the creature before him as it seemed to be studying him, studying his face on both sides, taking in what it was seeing.

It didn't surprise Lucius that it spoke as he now knew, his day of reckoning had come and that all of his sins had come back to haunt him, and now, it was Judgment Day for him, **_"Lucius Malfoy,...Guilty!"_** It said as if to pass judgment on him before passing its sentence and carrying it out, ** _"Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent."_**

"Please, please,..." the whimpering simpleton begged as his tears freely fell and mouth's saliva not even helping him. A memory of a warning from his Grandfather warning him years ago came to him, a memory that had fallen to the back of his mind as he now knew what this thing was, but his brain was acting to slow at the moment to even recall what exactly it really was, "Ppppplllleeeaaaaasssseeeee!"

The being who held him simply ignored the fools crying and pleading as it finished it condemnation of the soon to be the last Head of House Malfoy, **_"Feel their pain."_** Suddenly, Lucius' soul began to burn as he gazed upon every innocent he ever harmed, killed, raped, and tortured. Every sin he had had ever committed and every person he had ever sinned against, he would feel their pain, a hundred fold until he no longer had a soul as his eyes sockets were husks of burning embers as the completion of the burning of his soul had been completed.

The Ghost Rider, seeing his job was complete, threw the brain dead Pure Blood fool several feet away where he proceeded to slam into the wooden floor and sliding a few feet before stopping, the Rider not showing an ounce of remorse or regret for what had to be done as it turned away.

He noticed his horse was unintentionally blocking his view to the last Malfoy as it turned to and began walking over to the unconscious blond boy. It stepped aside for its master as he walked up to the boy and stood next to his feet, kicking the left foot in the attempt to wake him up. It failed of course leaving the Rider to try another tactic as it turned its head to the side and called out, **_"House Elf."_**

An inaudible _'pop'_ signaled the arrival of an elf who took one look at the flaming visage and flinched back in fear as its ears drooped and began fidget its hands nervously. It was dressed in what looked like tea bag, dirty, and filthy for an abused House Elf.

 ** _"Elf,...name?"_** the Rider demanded.

"A-Arthur, Lord Zarathos." the Malfoy House Elf answered with a bit of trepidation.

The flaming bounty hunter was taken back a bit at this creature knowing who and what it was, but at the moment, had other problems to deal with as he then continued, **_"Cold water in cup, now!"_** It didn't miss the dirty teabag-like clothing it wore nor the bruises it had sustained due to the abuse thrust upon it.

The House Elf didn't hesitate as it quickly nodded and disappeared with a pop and seconds later returned with a small metal chalice filled with the cold liquid. Handing it reverently over to the Rider who accepted it graciously with a nod, Arthur watched as the Rider raised the chalice and tipped it over Draco's face.

The pompous brat sputtered as the water splashed onto his face, "St-sto-STOP!" he cried out indignantly until the water stopped hitting his face. When he was able to become lucid enough, he looked up and paled fearfully and he began to whimper incoherently as the flaming demon threw the chalice it held to the side where it hit the floor and rolled outside of his vision.

 ** _"Get...up!"_**

It took the boy what seemed like ages as he staggered to his feet and kept falling while trying to backtrack until the Rider growled in warning, causing him to go no further in trying to get away.

The Rider pointed his right index flaming bone finger at Draco, **_"You...innocent. Know this, your father has paid for his crimes and his sins against the innocent. Take this moment to reflect. But remember this, if you follow in his footsteps and shed innocent blood, I will come for you and do to you what I did to him."_**

Draco took this moment to look at his father when the demon-like entity stepped to the side to allow him to see his father sprawled out on the floor near the study room, "Wha-What di-did you do...t-o him?"

 ** _"For the crimes of shedding innocent blood and for his attempts to put others in harms way, including yourself, I burned and destroyed his soul. Now, the House Elf,..."_**

"What about him?" he asked with a gulp.

 ** _"Free him."_**

"Why?"

The Rider, not liking being questioned, lashed out a burning hand and roughly pulled the boy to him, roaring into his face for a moment before closing his flaming maw, **_"You don't deserve to ask questions, just do as I said, boy."_**

Acting quickly to appease the fiery being, Draco called out to Arthur who reappeared with a pop after having disappeared the moment he handed over the chilled chalice with the cold water. The blond idiot then removed his black jacket and tossed it to the House Elf who caught it, looked down at the jacket and then his master or former master, "Master has given Arthur clothes?"

"You're free Arthur." Draco said quickly, not daring to take his eyes off of the Rider who had yet to look away from him.

The Rider suddenly took this moment to slowly raise a flaming index bone finger at Draco, **_"When you awake, your home will be no more. Take this moment to reflect, then decide whether you wish to live or perish like your father."_**

"Wha-What...?" was all Draco got out as the flaming bony digit touched his forehead, rendering him unconscious as he slumped to the floor.

Looking to the still terrified House Elf, he knelt to the little guys level, and looked him in the eyes, **_"Don't be afraid."_** he said as he then shifted to his human form, allowing Arthur to see him as he the person he really was, though he didn't even have to guess why the Elf was named Arthur.

The moment his flames died down and he appeared as his true self, Arthur's eyes bugged out bigger than they already were as his eyes trailed over the very faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead, "Yo-Yo-You're...Ha-Harry P-P-Potter."

"Very astute Arthur. And yes, I am Harry Potter." The teenager with green eyes and a messy mane of a ravens nest of hair covered in a large Stetson answered with a smile, and proceeded to rub the little guy on the head affectionately.

"B-B-But...How?" Arthur asked astonishingly.

"That's a story for another time, Arthur." Harry replied with a chuckle. "How would you like to be my House Elf?"

"Arthur wants, Arthur wants." he said after gasping in shock at such a question as he then threw himself at Harry's neck.

Harry just held the little guy to his chest for a moment before pulling back, "Arthur, I'll bond with you in a moment, but first, I need you to gather these two and remove them from the House as far as fifty yards. Can you do that?"

"Arthur can for the great Master Harry Potter."

"Just Harry will do Arthur, but we'll work on that. Once they are clear, and once I'm sure there's nothing here that shouldn't be here, I'm going to set this place ablaze. Once I'm clear, I want you to pop onto my horse with me and I'll take you to your new home. How's that sound?"

Arthur's answer was a tearful wail as he threw himself once again into Harry's arms.

Once the Elf did as he was ordered a minute later, Harry searched the house, using a special sensory technique taught to him by the Archangel Michael, to search the top, bottom, and hidden rooms of the mansion for any other signs of life.

Upon finding none, he resumed his Rider form and calling upon the Holyfire within, with his arms outstretched, set the House aflame via a single pulse. Jumping upon his flaming steed, he laughed maniacally as he rode out of the same window he crashed through moments ago. He stopped many yards away and turned back to watch the house burn with the fire he let loose.

Arthur popped behind him, holding onto the Riders coat. Turning his head slightly towards Arthur, he said, **_"Time to go home."_** With a shout and a snap of the reins, the demonized horse took off like a bullet while two bodies laid behind as the House of Malfoy became ashes as it was near completely burned to nothing upon the grounds it once stood.

What they didn't know was a dark being with glowing red eyes, holding a skull headed cane before him, watching the duo as they rode out into the night.

A few hours later, both Harry and his new friend came to a trot outside of Harry's warded home. The wards themselves lit up in recognition of their owner and created an opening that allowed him and his company inside, only to close behind them. It was then Harry felt it as he brought his ride to a stop.

Turning the horse around, Harry glared past the wards that surrounded his property. "Arthur, go inside the house and wait for me. I have an unwarranted guest I must speak with."

Without a word, Arthur popped away as he gazed upon the demon known as Mephistopheles. "What do you want?"

"I heard that the Caretaker has passed on and escaped me." the Fallen Angel stated as he took the most recognizable form most knew he used, and that being an old man with white hair, black suit and jacket with a ring on one hand and a cane in both as he stood outside the Wards of the Slade-Potter Property.

Harry was about to reply when another presence made itself known as a flutter of powerful wings sounded and a loud thump hit the ground. Looking to the newly arrived figure, both Harry and the Dark Lord of the Underworld or Hell looked to their left, and there stood a man whom also wore black clothing, boots, and jacket, but looked very different from the Prince of the Netherworld. For one thing, he barely had any hair, as what hair there was was trimmed down an inch to his head, and seemed to be a dirty blond shade with blue eyes, standing at barely 6'1 with a lean wiry stature. He also seemed to have the look of a man in his early thirties.*

"Michael." the Devil sneered.

"Hello brother." The Arch Angel acknowledged with a nod.

Both men glared at one another, the Prince of Hell with malice, and the Arch Angel with sympathy and sadness.

"It has been too long, brother."

"Not long enough. So, he's fathers champion now." Mephistopheles asked, pointing at the new Ghost Rider and carrier of one half of Zarathos' spirit.

"One of many, as time will tell." Michael confirmed with a nod. "What are you doing here, Lucifer?"

Turning from his former brother to look upon Harry, he answered, "Just wanting to see who my newest opponent was."

"'He is under fathers protection until he is ready to stand on his own outside the realm of Magic. Until then, he is off limits. You are not to harass him, attack him, nor are you to send any force you command to do the same. Am I understood, brother?"

"For now. Prepare yourself, Lord Potter, for when you become of age and able to join the big leagues, neither father nor Michael will be able to protect you."

"By then Lucifer, I'll be ready, count on it." Harry said as he touched the brim of his hat as a sign of respect. He knew, even respecting the more powerful figures in life was a means of letting them know that you understand who's the stronger dog in this fight, and at the moment, it was not him, but the Fallen One.

Said individual returned the respect with a nod before stepping back into the darkness that merged with his body until he disappeared.

Michael and Harry's eyes never left the spot where he disappeared for several more moments. It was Michael who broke contact with the darkened spot to look on Harry who turned his eyes to the Angel, "You won't need to worry about him for another few years at most, Harry."

"I figured as much, My Lord. By the way, tell Father, thank you for finding me an anchor to aid me in my life and life trials."

"It was you who found her." Michael shot back with a smirk.

Harry lowered his head as to hide his blush.

"A word from your parents, don't make them grandparents anytime soon, at least that's your mothers wishes. James on the other hand says differently as a means to torture your Uncle and Godfather. Of course I'm unsure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He would have said more, But Harry stopped him with a raised hand as his face turned red.

"Stop, I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this. I'm not old enough to have kids yet." he cried out as he then plugged both of his ears with both index fingers.

Michael just laughed out loud before his coat shimmered and changed into his huge black wings. With a nod of respect to Harry who gave one in return, he jumped into the air and disappeared into the half moon-lit night sky.

Harry just looked up and sighed in exasperation before shaking his head, grabbed the reins, turned his steed in the opposite direction, and galloped to the barn where he spent a moment to free his horses back from the weight of his saddle, directed him to his stall where he stayed with him a moment before heading to his cottage where his new bride awaited him.

He'd just walked in and shut the door when he heard her voice from within the shadows of the main study as she rested, sprawling out on his sofa that laid beside the small glass table. A fire within the fireplace lit the room up a bit as he removed his coat and hat, placing them on the rack. "Well, did you get him?"

"Yes, I did. Draco was unharmed, as promised." he said as he then removed the suspenders that held up his pants by connecting from them, curved over his shoulders, from the back to the front. He sighed tiredly as he dragged his tired body over to his wife who beckoned him over by patting the couch that she then just sat up on.

As the Ghost Rider, when he changes, he assumes an adult form, but when he shifts back, he returns to his true age, and at one point in time, that used to take a lot of energy out of him. But as he got older, he could go longer as he got stronger. And here he was, in his true form, sitting before her as she began rubbing his shoulders, getting the kinks out.

"You missed Dinner."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I saved it for tomorrow, in case you wanted it for breakfast or a snack, whenever you like." she said as she felt his shoulders loosen after being so tight.

He moaned as if he was in heaven as she worked all the cricks out of his shoulder before she had him lay down face first while having him remove his shirt first. As he did this, he noticed she was wearing a dark robe that hid a pair of shorts, socks, and a sleeveless womens shirt that definitely did not hide the luscious figure that was her body.

As he laid down on the couch, she straddled his buttocks in order to get full access to his back as she began popping the out the stiff joint muscles and such, causing him to wince and groan in pleasure. Once she was sure his over worked body was no longer strained and wound tight, she had him turn around where she proceeded to lay sprawled on top of him. They talked for almost an hour about the nights events as he held her in his arms with one hand playing with her hair while the other arm held her to him.

She on the other hand just sighed in content as she snuggled into his chest and before long, both Harry and Nymphadora Potter-Tonks were out like a light. Neither noticed a newly made Potter House Elf coming out of no where and laying a blanket over them both as with a wave of his hand, he expanded the couch so neither would fall off while they slept.

 **Going to cut it here as we now know what became of Lucius while seeing Mephistopheles for the first time. Also, the *version of Michael I picked was from the film Legion. Going to continue working on my Power Rangers/ Avengers crossover tomorrow after I get up in the morning and before I head into work. I have the first part of that complete, but trying to tie it into the second Captain America film, The Winter Soldier, without sounding like B.S.. Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter as I am keeping my promise to update my older works while also working on my newer ones.**

 **Tpowe15: Here it is.**

 **ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN: Thank you, and I will.**

 **Mirai Arashi: Thank you and I am.**

 **FreeTraderBeowolf: Thank you.**

 **Kshara Khan: You got no idea, Lol.**

 **SnowWolf43: Here it is.**

 **Phoenix Warehouse Production: All good things come to those who wait.**

 **Gracealma: Just you wait.**

 **Dr8gn: Thank you, I am trying to stay true to the bad assedness that is the Ghost Rider.**

 **Axcel: He's got his coming and soon.**

 **KingofthePhantomDragon: Here's the newest chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **So, in closing, I am getting rid of my Batman story due to it being ridiculously done without any real research and whatnot. I will be doing it a bit differently as it will become a semi crossover without being an actual crossover. Just wait and see when I begin the rewrite. So, in closing, I hope you all enjoy. Remember to read and review. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 A warning from on High

**Spirit of Vengeance**

 **Ch. 5 A warning from on High**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Rider**

 **J. K. Rowling, Marvel Studios, Roy Thomas, Gary Friedrich,**

 **and Mike Ploog do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Author's note: I had hoped to have this posted before New Years Day. Last year has, and yet, has not been a grand year for me. Meeting new family, getting to know my baby brother and his mother, not living in a motel, and more. And I don't want to even get started on the negatives of last year, up to and including the physical illness that is kicking my ass, brought on by the weather. Times sure are exciting when you lose focus of what's before you until it's over. I hope everyone has had a wonderful New Year and pray for good health for all in this new year. Now, on with the story.**

 **Ch. 5 A warning from on High**

 **Malfoys Attacked!**

 **Lord Lucius Malfoys condition Terminal.**

 **Scion Draco Malfoys condition unknown.**

 **Article by: Rita Skeeter**

 _In what can be described as a grizzly attack by an unknown demonic entity two nights ago, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy alongside his son and heir, one Draco Lucius Malfoy, was found deposited just fifty yards away from their home as was seen by neighbors. It would appear that, from an eye witness testimony, a flaming figure was seen exiting the Malfoy estate by way of horseback. It would also seem through eye witnesses that the horse in of itself, appeared to be demonic as well, as flames were seen shooting from its nostrils and flames dancing on both the internal and external structure of the creatures body. Both Malfoys were then both dragged far enough away from their home by the demonic_ ** _'Rider'_** _, where the being deposited them both on the ground before then turning back around to watch as Malfoy Manor was consumed by flames._

 _Aurors and St. Mungo's Medical Personnel was dispatched to the scene shortly thereafter. The Aurors collected statements from the witnesses before obliviating the said witnesses while the St. Mungos Personnel began to quickly assess both Malfoys then condition._

 _From what this reporter was able to learn, it seems as if whatever the creature was that Lord Malfoy had summoned, instead attacked the Head of House Malfoy and his son, leaving Malfoy senior in a permanent vegetative or brain dead state, while his sons condition appears to be tame by comparison to a somewhat lesser degree than that of his father as the Malfoy Heir was found to be catatonic upon his return to consciousness before being questioned._

 _His screams of 'Flaming Demons' would suggest that Lord Malfoy was digging into dark, forbidden magic, and in the process, summoned whatever it was that attacked he and his son Draco, from the pits of Hell itself, if the description of the 'Demon' is anything to go by. Is it possible that Lucius Malfoy is not the Noble and upstanding citizen of our world that he has claimed to be, and if so, did he by chance buy his way out of Azkaban with false claims of 'Imperious'? Whatever Malfoy Senior has unleashed upon our world seems to suggest just that._

 _This reporter will give you updates as soon as she knows more._

 **Malfoy Scions condition...Page three**

 **Malfoy Family History...Page Six**

 **Former Malfoy Matriarch speaks out about ex-husband and the future of her son...Page Six**

 **Minister speaks out while distancing himself from House Malfoy...Page Eight**

 **Sirius Black Innocent!**

 **Ministry Foul-up on a large scale!**

 **Article by Editor in Chief of the Daily Prophet: Barnabas Cuffe**

 _Recent evidence has come to light that the Ministry of Magic has screwed up on a massive scale as Sirius Orion Black was allowed to testify for the first time since his unlawful imprisonment how certain parties within the Ministry and the Wizengamot had him 'Locked Up' without due process of interrogation and a trial._

 _The arresting Auror and now the Minister of Magic was flustered to say the least as he was forced to step down when a controlling vote of 'No Confidence' was issued against him by formerly Neutral parties led by the once to be thought lost, Potter and Black Heir, Harry James Potter, now Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter._

 _As Heir of House Black, he was able to claim Proxy over the votes and seat of House Black until Lord Black was healthy enough to take his seat within the Wizengamot. You heard right folks, Sirius Black is the rightful Head of the most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, unlike what we were led to believe when it was thought that Walburga Black had claimed that her son was banished and disowned by her then late husband Orion Black._

 _This couldn't be further from the truth as her husband, then Lord Black, did not in fact, disown or disinherit his son, as we were all led to believe. And with his brother Regulus deceased, this left Sirius with the position as Head of House Black while his apparent Godson claimed his seats until Lord Black was physically stable and capably strong enough to claim the said seats himself._

 _Peter Pettigrew, having been recently captured and detained by the likes of the twin sons Frederick and George Weasley of the House Weasley after his apparent discovery in their youngest brothers first year dorm at Hogwarts, and handed over to and held by none other by the Lord of House Potter, the twins Fred and George Weasleys secret friend and confident, in order to remove his ability to transform into an Animagus that resulted in Sirius Blacks false detainment and imprisonment. Peter William Pettigrew, once thought deceased and a Order of Merlin Award receiver, an award that has since now been stripped from him, with his confession via Veritaserum and being forced to explain how one was to become a Death Eater, those who were then named by Pettigrew, and had once claimed 'Imperious' and or bought their way out of going to Azkaban, was quickly stunned and subdued within the courtroom whereas all of those named by Pettigrew would then be quickly apprehended and later issued trials to be given a chance to defend themselves, but with Pettigrews capture and confession, it is unlikely they will be able to escape their fates as it stands from this Editors Point of View._

 _Towards the end of Pettigrews trial, it was then that Lord Potter stood and called forth a vote of 'No Confidence' against Albus Dumbledore when his actions had been called into light with further evidence to show his attempts to not only be a possible conspirator in Lord Blacks Unlawful Imprisonment, but in having a hand in the deaths of former Auror and Lord, James Charlus Potter, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and his wife Lady Lily Marie Potter-Evans, as well as allowing others to be used as if they were chess pieces, the names such as Gideon and Fabian Prewitt coming to mind as well as Frank and Alice Longbottom, alongside as many others whose lives were lost at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. This allowed him to, with his positions within the Wizengamot as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump at the time, illegally seal the Wills of the late James and Lily Potter in order to gain control of not just their son, but the Potter votes, seats, and funds, and possibly the funds of others who have yet to be named._

 _With this information being brought forth into the light, it seems that the Headmaster is not the so called Light Lord as we were led to believe, if his actions are to be evaluated and understood, one would think he was setting the last Potter up to die either as a martyr and or a pauper. Is Albus Dumbledore really a Light Lord, or is he secretly a Dark Lord, hiding himself as a pinnacle of the Light, with all of us too blind to see the truth?_

 _This Editor in Chief will continue to give you an update into these proceedings and events as they progress further._

 **Sirius Black speaks out...Page two**

 **The History of Albus Dumbledore and the truth behind the man...Page 5**

 **The real history of Harry Potter in his own words...Page 2**

 **Longbottom/ Potter Alliance reconstituted. Possibly joined by others up to and including neutral factions...Page Four**

 **Hogwarts**

From his chair within the Headmasters Office on the morning of the days current newspaper was sent off to their respective recipients with the revelations of his actions now known, Albus Dumbledore was feuding internally with himself as he slammed the paper down upon his desk. Leaning back in his chair inside of his office, he rubbed his face tiredly as he couldn't even stifle a glance at his bowl of laced lemon flavored sour heads without wincing at the fact that only he knew they were laced with both _'Calming droughts'_ and minute traces of _'Veritaserum'_.

Instead, he opened a side drawer and reached into his desk in order to snag a small handful of Licorice Snaps, small bite sized candies that were charmed to bite back and presented a challenge in handling where it concerned grasping without dropping upon being bitten.

In days since his return to the Magicals public eye, Harry Potter and those within his alliance had not only destroyed his plans that he took years to put together, but they had also gone to great lengths to reveal his many misgivings and 'criminal' activities.

"You mortals have always fascinated me with your need to collect such useless trinkets." a deep male voice suddenly spoke, jolting him from his thoughts as the new guest turned from his monitor that now seemed to no longer be functioning as they appeared to have stopped spinning. "But you, why this need to dress up as what humans would term as a Merlin cosplayer? I mean, let's face it, Merlin you are not."

Dumbledore looked up, his hands falling towards his desk as he mentally prepared to summon his wand. His bespectacled eyes beheld a man who wore a long black coat, his skin pale white, neck length dark brown hair. From what he could see, the mans clothing was also black from his shirt, pants, and the footwear which he oddly thought to be what muggles called boots. The being stood before Dumbledores desk with his hands in his coats pockets.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and how did you get into my Office?"

"Ah, the Million Dollar question. Who am I? WHO. AM. I?" the individual mocked with a faraway look upon his face. "Can you not guess? After all, it is said that you 'are the smartest Wizard of this age' and the quote unquote 'wisest'," he said as he used both hands index and middle fingers to surmise the quote, "since Merlin himself, or so people seem to think in this day and age. I'm the Angel who toots the trumpet of the Creator himself. The one who fought beside Micheal and other Angels of our Lord against our fallen brothers and sisters when our Dear Brother Lucifer raised an army against our Father and rebelled against him before recorded history."

"Gabriel." the old man gasped aloud in shock as he leaned back in his seat. "Why are you, an Angel, here before me?"

"You're really full of yourself, aren't you?" the Arch-Angel mused aloud. "I'm here to issue you a warning from on high. Your time is almost at its end. It would be well within your best interest to cut your losses and bow out of the spotlight with what remains of your dignity, still intact while you can." the Archangel answered as he sat in the chair before the Headmasters desk.

"Is this an order from the Almighty?"

"What do you think? Of course it is, I just said that, come on. Would I be here for any other reason?"

"This is because of Harry Potter..."

"Uh-Uh!" the Angel warned with a raised finger, a spark of divine light sparkling on the index fingers tip and his eyes alight slightly, "Don't go there. Harry James Potter is off limits. His mission here, is near complete. And once your...self proclaimed 'Dark Lord'" he coughed into his hand making the term he used sound more like 'Dork Lard' "is dealt with, the ...Boy-who-lived, will be stationed elsewhere in order to prepare and combat even darker elements or forces that are even now threatening mankind, and the world in of itself. He doesn't need you, and you certainly don't need him. Thank you for this by the way." the Angel said as he waved another hand that was then occupied with a wand. A wand that Dumbledore just so happened to have in his possession. Or at least he did a moment ago.

The old man did a double-take as he quickly searched his robes and looked to the hand that held his wand, the same wand that he had won from his former lover, Gellert. "How...?" he tried to ask, only to be stopped by the Angel whom pocketed the wand.

"Do I really need to answer that, old man?" Gabriel answered slyly.

"Without that wand..."

"Without this wand, you're now on the same power level just like every man and woman your age. You have no need for it any longer, and yet you still have your original inside your desk. You've done enough, even if you have lost your way. The father hopes, that you can find it again, as do I, and as does your sister, Ariana,"

"You would use her against me?" he demanded vehemently.

"No. But she has been watching you from above for all of these years, and is quite frankly disgusted with the man you've become and the actions you've taken."

"Everything I have done has been for..."

"The Greater Good. And how has that worked out for you so far, hmm?" When no answer was forthcoming for several moments, the Angel continued as if unimpeded, "That's what I thought. You still have a chance to redeem yourself before your time is up. I'll be taking my leave now. This has been fun. Oh, and one other thing," he began after turning back to face the now pale faced Dumbledore, "If you wish to seek redemption after I leave, and you better think about this real hard because I won't say it again, and if you truly wish to see your sister Ariana again as even she has some small glimpse of hope that you can find it, then your best course of action is to confront those in whom you have wronged, and I do mean everyone." the Angel of God said as he winked with a slight nod before turning completely, and with the sound of flapping wings and a flash of light, he was gone.

As Albus Dumbledore made to interject and or speak before the Angels departure, he was forced to close his eyes as the Angels form rippled and changed to resemble and armored individual with wings as he or it disappeared with the flapping sound of said wings, signifying that the Archangel was now gone.

Once more leaning back in his chair, Albus Dumbledore tiredly rubbed his eyes. For hours, he contemplated with himself while ignoring all distractions and attempts to speak to him while also canceling all meetings so he could think and if necessary, meditate on whatever decision he would make, when he came to a final conclusion on what he now had to do 'Maybe, just maybe, he is right. It is time for me to retire. I'm so tired. I'll have to talk with the boy while figuring out how to right the wrongs against those who I manipulated and betrayed because of my own selfish ambitions. Hopefully, in the morning, the young b- no man, will give me a chance to reach out as if with an olive branch with the hopes I can teach him what I know before my task is completed and my next great adventure begins.'

 **The Next Morning**

Albus Dumbledore was of two minds of what he was about to do as he summoned the Deputy Headmistress. For one thing, he wasn't sure if he had any right to ask his former students son for forgiveness, let alone deserved it.

The door to his office opened after he had sensed her approach and mentally opened the doors through his authority as the castles Headmaster.

"You wished to see me Albus?" the stern Scotswoman asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to know if Mr. Potter is here?"

"He should be returning from wherever he currently is this morning Albus."

"Yes well," he sighed "should you see him, do please let him know I wish to speak with him. And should he bring Lady Potter, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom, then I will acquiesce to his wish to have them along as well. It is high time that he learn certain things before my time is over."

"Oh Albus, don't speak like that." she rebuked.

"Alas, I am but an old man. No longer do I have the strength as I once did in my youth."

"Too many sweets will do that to you." she mused as she left his office, never catching the agreeing chuckle that almost escaped his lips.

Later in the day, a knock at his door caught his attention while he was going over some school paperwork. It was high time he got back into the thick of trying to attend to some of the schools needs. 'Yes, the teachers have been meaning to get the school new brooms. We'll start with that. But first...', "Yes, do come in Mr. Potter. And do invite your friends as well, won't you?"

One after the other, every one of Harry's friends including the new Nymphadora Potter-Tonks entered the office. Dumbledore wasn't surprised to see Sirius or even the recently returned Remus Lupin follow his students into the office. Sirius looked much healthier since he last saw him at the last Wizengamot session wearing the finest suit and robes money could buy with his skin now full of life, his hair trimmed to a much more tamable form and style to just above the nape of the neck, his goatee much more stylishly proper, and Remus Lupin also wearing fine clothing with his skin tone darkened as if having spent several hours under the sun just days before, his hair pulled back with his mustache nicely trimmed itself.

"You wished to see us Mr. Dumbledore?"

The Headmaster wasn't hurt at the justifiable negative tone or the fact that Harry had not used his only remaining title that the Wizengamot had not removed from him as of yet. "Yes, Mr. Potter. I did, or rather I do. First off, let me say, how terribly sorry I am for the actions of which I am solely responsible for these many years as of late."

Harry and the others looked at one another in shock. Whatever they thought they were going to hear or listen to, that was not it. "Excuse me Albus, but what brought this about?"

"Please, sit." the old wizard said as he conjured chairs with a wave of his old wand for those who couldn't sit due to lack of chairs. Once everyone sat, he began, "And to answer your question, it took a visit from an Arch-Angel last night for me to see that I've allowed myself to fall into the trap of believing in my own hubris and vanity, and not thinking of the consequences and harm it meant for others. For years, I've ignored certain problems and pains of others because I thought I knew what I was doing and began using my old friends own words until it was all I knew. I was wrong."

"After all of these years, when you've sought to control me for so long, why now? Why not before the loss of both of my and Neville's families and Luna's mother? Why did you let Sirius rot in that literal Hell-hole when you alone knew he was innocent?" Harry demanded.

"And let's not forget how he manipulated me in staying away when I could have been there for you cub." Remus said as he looked at the old man while making his statement flow from his mouth in a threatening growl.

"There is much I have to make up for that I will never be able to accomplish due to many I have wronged up to and including all of you." the old man said with an air of finality as he knew there were an innumerable amount of families he needed to answer to. He leaned back in his chair as the gathered individuals thought on his words while looking upon one another.

"His brain seems to be clearing of the Nargles since they infested his head many years ago." Luna stated.

"What do you think, Harry?" Neville asked after a moment of silence in order for Lunas words to take root in their minds.

Since he lowered his head to think on the old mans words, he took a moment to respond. Before he did so moments later, he looked up and stretched out his Angelic senses and found the old mans aura begin to glow just a bit brighter from the darkness that had infested it from when he first gazed upon the old man. The darkness seemed to be leaving him, even if it was a slow transition.

"What do you want?" Harry asked him.

"To teach you."

And there it was. The answer he expected to hear.

"Why? And what about the prophecy?" Neville asked.

Before Dumbledore could explain and or answer both questions, Harry struck out with his own queries, "Did you know, that there was an on off chance that even if you were right, and things had gone as you saw it, you would have sacrificed my mortality, just on your hunch alone. Making me, in essence, immortal. Hundreds of innocent lives either gone and or destroyed by your manipulations alone. And let's not forget the thefts of funds from my vaults as well as my property that I was forced to take back, up to and including my fathers cloak." Harry growled as he stood and placed a flat open palm upon the Headmasters desk and pressed down hard upon it, making the wood _'groan'_ with a hint of a near _'crack'_ , and glared angrily at the old man who then winced and took a moment to express true remorse for his actions.

Taking a breath, the old man replied, "I admit, I was a fool. Before the Arch-Angel Gabriel came to me last night, I had begun to think up plans on how to get you back under _'my'_ control. But, it took him coming to speak to me and opening my eyes to an awful truth, I am not the man I once was. And that the path I was on was leading me towards a point of no return and would likely send me on a one way trip to Hell, a place I now know exists, and that truth scares me more than anything in this world, or any world for that matter. And in doing so, I am afraid for my soul, Harry Potter."

Everyone was quiet for several moments as they began to take in what was just told to them. Albus Dumbledore was not one who ever admitted to being afraid of anything. The fact that he feared hell, and that they could all see it in his eyes showed that he was being openly honest with them all.

"Does it hurt to admit that fear, old man?" Sirius Black asked him.

"Even after the fact that your actions and your choices have cost us a lot of good people. Our Friends." Remus added, "Our loved ones."

"From Harrys to my parents." Neville stated.

"To many others." Luna finished as she thought of her mother who died protecting her from a flawed test that she was enacting while working on a new potion.

"At one point, I would have scoffed at such a thing. But now, there is a harsh reality I must now come to terms with, I can either die as a hero, or I can live long enough to see myself become the villain, and I have. What I have contemplated on since last night shows me that I am not just a man, but very close to becoming a monster. In order to avoid the fires of Hell, I must have a clear conscience once I have atoned for my sins, my faults, and my choices." The old man admitted with a shame clear upon his face as tears flowed from his eyes. "Only then, can I escape the torment that I would undoubtedly have deserved, all the while my sister would cry from within her place within the Heavens. And that is something I could not bare to allow."

The Office was so quiet, one could hear a pin drop. For years, this man who sat before them was left to lead the world from Hogwarts, never seeking the position of Minister of Magic, but his other positions might have well been revealing as. To most, he was a savior in his own right, having defeated the Dark Lord of the time, and former friend, Gellert Grindewald. To others such as the neutral factions, he was a nuisance who couldn't keep his nose out of other peoples squabbles in the off chance that it benefited him. To those of the Dark Alliance, he was hated and despised because they all saw him in their own ways with their own opinions, whatever they may be. But all of those people had one thing in common, they respected the power he wielded and knew that in the off chance that they may one day have to face him, that he would more than likely wipe the floor with them with the spells he knew and the techniques at his disposal.

"Just so we're on the same page, you want us to trust you, after all you have done to all of us and in trying to keep us apart." Harry queried as he nodded his head to those around him as a means of pointing out those the old man has ever wronged.

"I know I don't deserve..."

"It's not about what you deserve, Headmaster. It's a matter of trust." Harry said as he removed his hand from upon the Headmasters desk while remaining upright in a sideways stance. "I trust them. All of them." he said. "You I don't trust."

"Would an oath suffice?" Dumbledore asked.

Looking at the others around him, it was Sirius who answered, "It would be a start."

After a few moments of silent contemmplation, Albus Dumbledore sighed to himself, pulled out his wand, stood from his chair, raised his wand, and began his oath, "I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, swear on my life and magic, to no longer work against Harry James Potter-Slade, and those whom are and would be his future allies. No longer will I attempt to use my former authority or power to attempt to influence and or control the said individuals. I will instead work with them for the betterment of tomorrow and the years to come until I begin my next adventure. I will aid them and tech them all I know until I am sure they are adequately prepared for their own sought out journey in this life. So I have spoken, so mote it be."

"So mote it be." Harry and his fellow allies and wife repeated. A flash of light signified the oath going into effect.

"I'll be in touch." Harry aid as he turned and led the others one by one, only Nymphadora Potter-Tonks remained where she stood as she had something to say.

"I once looked up to you, only now do I realize how much I and many others minus my parents, worshiped you. What happened to you?" He winced as he could not look her in the eyes as a single tear fell from his right cheek and fell into his long white beard. She scowled as she turned with a shake of her head and took her husbands hand into her own and left the Headmasters Office.

As they exited the office with the door closing behind them, Sirius walked behind his Godson and niece, "So, what now?"

"Now, I consult with Michael and Gabriel on whether or not to bring the old man into the fold and reveal to him and all of you about something of great importance. A problem that is currently on a cosmic scale where all problems are concerned. It is unknown how much time I have before I am to get involved. But, once I am given the permission to brief you, all of you will be the first to know, followed by those whom the Powers That Be and the Almighty feel should be in the know."

"How bad is it?" Remus asked as they passed the Gargoyle entrance that permitted them passage back out as it _'rumbled'_ and moved off to the side.

"Bad enough to make your inner wolf piss himself, curl up into a ball, and whine like a little submissive pup." his pseudo nephew answered as he looked back slightly before turning back and continuing on.

Unseen to the others, as Nymphadora Potter-Tonks grabbed her mans hand in support, with him turning to look at her with a small smile, she observed as his right eye seemed to alight itself in a dazzling blue flame before returning back to the emerald eye that he inherited from his mother.

Meanwhile, in Romania, Johnny Blaze had just finished his recent skirmish or fight against the dark forces of Mephistopheles, all the while having to accept the loss of one of his companions and ally Moreau, in protecting the son of his arch nemesis and much hated enemy and his stooge Ray Carrigan whom was cursed by the Demon Lord with the power of decay, who was now nothing more than a completely dead decaying corpse or 'roadkill', he thought to himself. With the Devil back in Hell where he belongs, and the boy Danny safely back with his mother Nadya, once he was sure both were safe from any retribution from the Lord of Darkness, and with the Angel/Spirit of Vengeance once more inhabiting his body thanks to the boy, but on a much more controllable level, Johnny Blaze once more took to the road, while his body transformed with blue flames engulfing his skeletal form. It is uncertain where he would go, but as fate would have it, a small voice in the back of the Riders mind, guided him to where, he knew not. But what he did know, he wasn't leaving the European Islands just yet as he felt a pull. A pull towards the son of his late mentor, and former Rider.

 **Sorry for the late update, I've just really, really have been under the weather and have just now poured almost a months worth of effort into this newest chapter while editing the former chapters of this story to include as much of Neville Longbottom and others as much as possible. I hope I have satisfied you with this story with as much as I have written. Will be going back over my work just before I post this in order to correct any mistakes, but once I do, I hope you like and approve of what I have provided. And yes, I did include Johnny Blaze, alias Nicolas Cage after the events of the second film. All of which took place in 2011 and began moving into 2012. And did you see the hint I gave about the problems concerning the 'Cosmic' level situation that is to take place in the MCU?**

 **As stated, more is to come with Tron 2/HP story I am now working on followed by many more crossovers up to and including a new story inspired by fanfiction user Harem Master123's 'Fastest Angel Alive'. It will be very different from that story that will take place after the Flash's Time Remnant sacrificed itself in stopping Zoom with the Remnant being given a life of its own in a new world in a new reality that has Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, Oh My!**

 **I should point out that the version of this stories Gabriel is inspired by Christopher Walkins adaptation from the 'Prophecy' film and its sequels.**

 **So stay tuned, and remember to read and review. Until next time.**


End file.
